Unfinished Business
by ShyAnon
Summary: ShyAnon is dealing with writer's block, so how else will she tide readers over until she's inspired then a group of random unfinished fiction? Yup, she's that depserate... I'm baaacccckkk!
1. Author's Note

**Happy Valentines Day! **

**I have to apologize for my lack of updates. You won't believe the hell I've been through the past month. :P My back began hurting me, so for the last four weeks I've been going to see a chiropractor. I'd been told I cannot sit for longer than 30 min intervals at a time so it has really hurt my ability to write when I get home and has made work a literal 'pain in the ass'.**

**Then I finally went in for a second opinion, because 3 weeks of constant pain told me something else was up, only to find out I have a medical reason for the pain I've been dealing with. :P I've missed some work this week and even now I cannot turn my neck at all without really bad pain. :P**

**But I've been feeling really guilty about not being able to write or post anything. So I opted to do this instead.**

**Scattered in random places on my hard drive are short oneshots that I started, but don't think I'll ever finish. You wouldn't have seen any of these, so rather than ignoring them I decided to publish them to tide you over till I'm well enough to be able to write without pain again. :)**

**Please note the following stories are unfinished (meaning they stop abruptly!) and may not ever be finished. **

**DevilWriterN told me I should have you guys vote on which one I should try to finish. So there's your mission for the day. I'm posting them all, and whichever one gets the most votes I will finish it once I'm better. How's that?**

**Hopefully it will entertain you guys a bit. :)**

**-Shy**


	2. Once Upon a Time

**The following story was going to be more than a oneshot. The general idea was Dante, to soothe a savage demonic child, has to tell her fairytales. The fun being that Lady, Trish, Vergil and even Nero may have to tell one as well and they will be told...using the DMC cast as the leads...lol So for example, Beauty and the Beast starring Lady and Vergil, Sleeping Beauty with Trish and Dante, or my personal favorite Little Red Riding Hood starring Dante and Lucia...lmao**

**Every character (Eva and Sparda too!), villain, and possibly even lesser enemies will get their 15 minutes of fame. Plus it's being told by the DMC cast so the writing, it was my hope, would fit their personalities. Can you imagine feminist Belle? (Lady) Bahahahahha!**

**So that was the general idea of it. What do you think?**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time...**

**Chapter 1**

He was dead tired, his head down sideways on his desk as he breathed in deeply. He thought that if he managed to doze off maybe they'd take pity on him.

"Dante!"

Or maybe not...

Lady came walking downstairs with a full cup of water in her hand and a tired look on her face. Her eyes found the devil hunter and an impatient sigh pushed its way past her lips.

"You're NOT getting out of this Dante!"

He finally lifted his head, the coaster under his face leaving a round imprint in his cheek as he gazed mournfully at Lady.

"Please, just 15 minutes...," he whined as he let his forehead smash back down onto the desk. "Owww..."

"NO! You were the one who took this job, and now you're trying to stick this on us?"

She marched over and pulled at his arm to get him into a standing position.

"All right, all right. Lay off already," he growled in a sleep deprived voice. He adjusted his shirt and slowly headed in the direction of the stairway.

Shrieks come from hell echoed through the upstairs hall and Dante cringed at the sound. He could sense the distress of the demonic creature and the sound of its scream did nothing to calm his already rattled nerves. He stepped in front of the door that seemed to vibrate with the noise within and it caused him to slump mournfully as he contemplated going in there.

Finally he took a deep breath, turned the door knob and entered.

"Dante!" a shrill voice called in his direction, a woeful voice suddenly filled with such hope it was scary. Then the thing leapt at him and Dante only stood still as it wrapped it arms about his waist in a hug. "You promised you wouldn't leave, but you weren't here when I woke up!"

Dante sighed and patted the small demonic child on her head of dark hair, failing to find his voice as bright silver eyes watched him closely before burying themselves into his shirt.

"Alessa, I just went to check the doors were locked," he lied to her.

She had been placed into his able hands two days ago by her shiftless Uncle for a single night stay. Dante had agreed to keep her for only 2 hours as payment for a gambling debt he owed the man. Problem was her Uncle never came back to pick her up.

Dante hadn't much cared what became of the little bugger, because as far as he was concerned he had lived up to his obligations once that two hour period was over with. Lady and Trish however had practically torn him apart for being so heartless. Vergil had agreed with Dante at least. Lady said that only proved their point further.

He had considered dumping her in an orphanage, but the girl wasn't exactly the typical 10 year old. Alessa had jet black hair, silver eyes and two horns poking out of the top of her head. To say she was "special" was an understatement.

Worse yet she was clingy, especially towards Dante. The abandonment by her only living relative seemed to only heighten her fear of being left alone. Hence why Dante was exhausted. She wanted him close by every second of every day, even refusing to bathe unless he stood outside the bathroom door with it open a crack. Just enough so she could poke her head out, call to him and have him stick his hand in to prove he was still there. Eventually he called Nero over to do it for him, but Nero had stupidly stuck the WRONG hand in and the girl's scream had broken almost every mirror upstairs.

Trish sat on the bed where Alessa had launched herself from with a pretty smile at the sight of the two of them...bonding. Dante gave her a half-assed glare to emote just how tired her was.

"You need to go back to bed," he said as he pried the girl from him.

"You have to stay here then!" She growled causing Dante to lift an eyebrow at her. The whole "demonic child" thing took on a new meaning with this brat. When angry she would transform into an incontrollable little beast, literally. Dante longed for crying brats in restaurants, or at misbehaving children at the movies. They were cute in comparison to Alessa. With a single scream she could bring all of them to their knees, especially the people of demonic origin who already had sensitive hearing. She was known to bite, kick, and claw at anyone she saw as a threat between her and Dante.

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold onto his last nerve desperately.

"What will it take to get you settled?" He asked in a mock "nice" tone.

"Ummmmm... I want a story."

"A... story? Trish, do we have any story books?" Dante asked as he glanced over at his partner. She blinked twice at him, looked thoughtful then shook her blonde head. "Well shit."

"You said a bad word!" Alessa gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

At that moment Lady walked in and smacked the back of his head.

"Watch your damn mouth Dante!" She said frustrated as she handed Alessa a full cup of water.

"It's too cold now." Alessa said meekly as she stared up at Lady, who looked like she was about to strap the kid to her rocket launcher.

"Yeah Lady," he added in retaliation from being hit. He stepped out of her way as she turned to glare daggers at him before leaving the room with a death grip on the glass.

"Story!" Alessa said happily as she hopped onto her bed and curled up in Trish's lap.

"I don't have any story books kid."

"Make something up then! Doesn't matter to me!"

"Well, I could tell you about the time I... no... too bloody. Or there was the time I found that girl in...," he began, but Trish gave him a don't you dare look. "Ahhh, maybe not that one either."

"You don't know any fairytales from memory?" Trish offered to try and help the process along.

"Well yeah, but I don't remember them the entire way through," he shrugged.

"Fill in the pieces as you go then, I'm sure she won't mind. Would you?" Trish asked the girl.

"Nope! Just want a story."

Dante thought about it for a second, trying to pull from memory any story that might've still lingered from his childhood. He figured what the hell. The kid would be asleep before long and probably wouldn't remember it by the next morning anyway.

"You have to start with _Once Upon a Time_." Alessa chimed in as he thought which story to go with.

It sounded so girly to begin it that way, but if it got the kid to shut up then he would risk it.


	3. Life of a Demon Hunter

**My second attempt at first person writing and I actually liked this one. Go figure!**

**Cannot remember where this idea originated from, but the idea was a sit down interview with Dante and Vergil through the eyes of an interviewer. So I tried to write this in a magazine-like format as if reading the article...lol This one makes me laugh every time I read it over!**

* * *

**The Life of a Demon Hunter**

**by: Melissa Evans**

I write about the extraordinary, the supernatural, and the macabre beings that have littered our city streets for years. I have seen and felt things which most of us are lucky to never have to encounter outside of books, movies and other forms of entertainment.

However...

One of the most intriguing of all the stories I have been asked to cover was that of the rarely seen Devil Hunter who is both known, but unknown to those reading this article. He is so elusive that any reporter who knew of his existence could not help but jump at the opportunity to find and interview him. Opportunity though, as I've come to find is a two sided blade.

I, Melissa Evans of the magazine Vortex had one such opportunity handed to me quite literally while out on another case. That is to say I won this interview in a bar over a hand of cards...

--

The building itself is nothing remarkable as I stare at its large frame. In fact it would be passable if it weren't for the loud red sign that begs for your direct attention while it displays 'Devil May Cry'. Odd name considering who it houses and what exactly it is he deals in.

I admit upon entering his domain that I was rather nervous. I've seen my share of demons, ghosts and the like all through a kind of plate glass window where things were controlled and safe. Yet I'm in _his_ territory and completely out of my element, armed only with a can of mace that I'm sure _after _my arrival probably won't work at all. Still I press on because I've never been one to back down.

My initial impression of his "home" is that of... disgust. The man lives in squalor of tin cans, stale pizza boxes and assorted magazines dating several years back. Of course further showing that he rarely seems to throw anything away, even knowing two weeks in advance of my arrival...

I confirm in fact he was not lying to me by the large amount of demonic heads proudly displayed on the walls. Normally I'm not one to scare easily, but the brazen way the remains of his prey are displayed filled me with a sense I was surely dealing with a mad man. I was only slightly correct on that fact.

A voice calls to me from the loft above the dirtied room and it is at that moment I'm ashamed to admit... I stared at the Devil Hunter. I'm a professional, use to dealing with professional people during the interview process. I was not ready to see a half naked man eyeing me from upstairs. Again, he _knew _I was arriving and yet still wore only a pair of leather pants that left nothing to the imagination.

For a moment I was in awe, because my interviewee was attractive from the stride he chose to take as he descended the stairs to the crooked twist of his upturned smile at seeing I was in awe. He knew he was gorgeous and it must've pleased him to see my reaction. When I say I was in awe for a moment I mean until he opened his mouth.

"Wanna use the shitter, it's in the back babe."

Dumbfounded my awe inspired look probably soured quickly at those words. His mouth was as dirty as the floor beneath my feet, and he had a mind to match. Somewhat reluctantly I introduced myself, correcting him on thinking I was there only to use the rest room. He was un-phased as he eyed me a little too closely.

"Interview eh?" He inquired as he rounded his desk, large black boots tapping on the floor before he sat and lifted them to the desk. He leaned back leisurely placing his hands behind his head as he viewed me from this new position. "Well, I usually do this kind of thing in the bedroom."

I said nothing and could not help but glare in his general direction. After all, I had come on good faith and found his advances presumptuous and overbearing. I did not think men like this truly still existed, but soon came to find he wasn't a _Devil _hunter by trade only.


	4. Nero Expedition

**Firstly, skip if NeroxDante gives you the creeps. Nothing really even happens actually...lol It's more comical in my opinion, but I figure it best to put the warning out there because if I did continue it would go into NeroxDante territory.**

**This came about when I got my bro a digital camera for Christmas. It can take video too, and like most human's he feels the need to capture **_**everything **_**on film. So I thought what would Dante do if given a camera? lol Probably annoy anyone who was close! Sucks to be Nero!**

**

* * *

**

**Nero Expedition**

He descended the stairs very slowly, keeping an eye on his intended target through the lens of the new video camera Lady had given him for Christmas.

"Here we can observe the elusive and rare Nero relaxing in his natural environment."

Nero ignored him as he flipped through the TV channels. Dante, like the rest of the world, acted like a two year old upon getting his first video camera. Somehow feeling that every single thing needed to be captured. The egoist had even set the camera up on a tri-pod during a mission to catch himself in action which he showed proudly to Nero after he had edited it and added music.

His new favorite pass time was constantly recording Nero doing mundane things and narrating it.

"The beauty of this creature is only surpassed by that of your humble narrator. Look at the way his hair shimmer's in the sunlight, how enticing his pink lips are as he inhales another chip, and how pearly white his teeth are as he sneers."

"Dante!" Nero snapped, feeling his eye twitch in irritation.

"Oh my, I do believe we've been spotted."

"It's been one week since Lady gave you that thing and your constant narration of my daily activities is really beginning to piss me off." Nero growled frustrated with constantly being followed.

"Nero looks intimidating to the untrained eye, but really is quite a kitten if you know how to handle him." Dante continued before Nero stood up and began chasing him around the room.

"Give me that camera, I'm gonna break it!"

"We're being attacked! Do not worry, I will continue to bring you the exclusive footage as long as my stamina holds out!" Dante said laughing as he kept from the reach of Nero's devil arm. "If I do not return, tell my wife and children that I love them and daddy was a brave man."

"Daddy?!" Nero snarled as he finally caught Dante by the shirt and tugged him backwards. Dante came, turning on a dime and falling into the kid knocking them both to the floor with Dante on top. Nero was slightly disorientated but then heard a distinct beeping noise somewhere above him.

He felt a slight chill and looked down to see his shirt hiked up to his ribs, and Dante recording the skin of his stomach.

"Look at the flawless coat of this beautiful creature."

"Dante! Stupid moron get off of me!" Nero yelled as he tried to push his shirt back down, but Dante was straddling his hips to keep him pinned to the floor.

"Aggressive by nature I've dealt with my fair share to know how to tame them." Dante seemed to grin as he slid a hand up Nero's shirt. Nero blushed, and quickly used his demonic arm to slam and hold Dante to the wall on the other side of the room. "Then...again," he groaned as he was squished. "Even I can't be right every time."


	5. Resident Evil: Degradation

**I think I was on crack when I wrote this...lol**

**I liked the CG RE movie, but there were a few things that bugged me about it. Like Leon's expressionless face, the overbearing love cloud that seemed to follow him wherever he went... and** **yeah... the love thing just took up more time then I wanted. Don't get me wrong, 99.9 percent of my writing is romance in one form or another... but... not in my Resident Evil, K? (LOL at Steve and Claire!)**

**Regardless I loved, and bought the movie because damn is it pretty. Story is great when its not being drown out by Leon and Angie-pants everlasting twu wuv. So I took my frustrations out with Dante's help. Plus I've always wanted to do a RExDMC crossover. :D**

**Yeah, this one is pretty short...lol**

* * *

**Resident Evil: Degradation**

They sat staring at one another pointedly. Dante behind his desk, and Leon in front of it.

"So Kennedy, saw your new flick last night." Dante began conversationally as he crossed one boot over the other on his desk.

"Jealous there Dante?" Leon asked with a small smirk as he eyed his rival.

Dante glared at him. He'd had to put up with Kennedy for a while now, the ex-cop butting in on plenty of his fan girls with his pretty boy hair cut and _sensitivity_.

"I might've been if I hadn't seen it," he quirked in reply. "And if you didn't look so bored through out the whole thing."

"You called me out here to critique the movie? Business must be _booming _if you have this much time on your hands."

"Hey now, I'm not the one who sold out all for the sake of a hairdresser and a spry side kick. What happened to Claire man? Or better yet, where the hell did Ada go?" Dante growled as he sat forward.

"You know we don't talk about Ada." Leon said pointedly as he glanced away.

"Dude come on! She might've been railing fodder in RE2, but she totally kicked your ass in RE4! How can we not get to see her fine ass in all its CG glory?!" Dante asked unable believe he even had to be explaining this.

"It's in my contract, I can't talk about Ada."

"Fine then... If not Ada, why not Claire in favor of that chick Angela eh? You could've kicked your baddassness up a few notches but instead...you fell in love?! Dude, come ON! I mean... dude... Dude... c'mon."


	6. A Woman's Touch

**Another crack fic...lmao I'm thinking this would be more along the lines of 'Homophobic Tendencies' except on obvious crack...lol I don't want to ruin the twist so I'll just let you read and decide for yourself. :)**

* * *

**A Woman's Touch**

_Rrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Rrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Rrrrrrrrrrrr_

Dante rolled over on the couch with a deep huff as he again heard the phone go off. Some asshole had been calling over and over again. By the third time Dante figured he should probably get up and answer it.

By the time it rang the fifth time though he really knew he should've picked it up.

It was lucky number seven though that finally made him move from the couch.

"Devrmacry," he mumbled through a yawn.

"Dante?!"

"Yah?" He responded not immediately recognizing the female voice on the other end.

"It's Kyrie."

"Oh, hey there sweetness. What can I do for you?"

"Is Nero there with you?" Kyrie asked, and it was the first time Dante noted that something was off in her tone.

"Uhh, no, haven't seen the kid in a while. Isn't he there with you?"

"No. I went to his bedroom to wake him up yesterday morning, but he wasn't there. I thought maybe he went out hunting since we have some lingering demons left over from the hell gates that he's been working to clear. I didn't start really worrying until I woke up this morning to find he still hadn't come home." Kyrie said with a bit of a nervous tremble to her voice. "I don't know where he could be, and I didn't know who else to call."

"Hey now. You know you can call me anytime. Don't worry your pretty little head over this, I'll find the kid." Dante offered with a calm, yet sleepy tone. He could tell Kyrie was worried, and even found him self a bit anxious that Nero had gone for two days without telling anyone where he was going. Especially Kyrie.

"Thanks Dante. I'll keep calling around here, and remain in the house to see if he comes back. Call me if you find anything, OK?"

"Sure thing darlin'. Call me if he comes home."

He waited to hear her 'goodbye' before he hung up the phone. He stared blankly around the place as he tried to think of where Nero could've possibly gotten to. It was so unlike Nero to leave Kyrie without a word, to the point it unnerved Dante. He didn't bother with a shower or change of clothes as he stretched before going to throw his boots on. He was still in the clothes from the day before, because he'd been too tired when he got home to even make it further than the couch.

By the time his second boot was about to be tied he heard a sudden knock on the door. He jumped, thinking that maybe it was Nero, which would save him a lot of time and energy once he ripped the kid a new one for scaring Kyrie like that.

He stood, walked to the door and opened it. But it was not Nero on the other side of the door.

It was a _girl_...

The first thing Dante noticed about her was she had white hair just like him, and it was pulled back in the messiest ponytail he had ever seen. Even then it fell to the small of her back and the luster of it was very apparent in the late morning sun outside. She turned, and he next was drawn the round light blue eyes that watched him with almost with familiarity. But Dante was damn sure he would've remembered sleeping with something that damn beautiful. Except she wore a mens heavy blue and red hoodie. Odd, but he felt like he should've known that too, but he was too busy staring at her face to inspect the rest of her more.

"Well there beautiful...," he began as he leaned an arm against the door, moving a little closer to her upturned face. "If you're looking for a white knight, then baby you found him."

Her face blushed, and ohhh did it make his blood race to all the right spots. But then her eyes narrowed, and before he knew it he was staring up at the ceiling with a bloody lip.

"You perverted old man!" The girl growled as she stepped inside, walking over him and shutting the door. "I don't know what's happened, but it's got your name written all over it!"

He sat up a bit when the girl dropped on a knee beside him and pulled him up by the lapels of the coat he'd put on before her arrival.

"W-wait. If this is about not calling you after, then I can explain." Dante started, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"It's _me_ you ass!"

Dante just stared at her, but then a flicker of eyes and a look downward made Dante realize. One of the arms that held his jacket was a scaly blue and red devil arm that looked a lot like...

"Nero?!" Dante gasped as he looked at the.... whatever it was before him. "Dude, you have TITS!"

"I know! Shut up already!" Nero growled as she let go of his coat to stand.

"And an ASS!"

"Knock it off!" Nero snapped as she put a hand to her face embarrassed.

"Thighs.... legs..."

"I _will _kill you you know?"

Dante sat and just _stared _at her. Nero had been kind of cute, in a weaker than thou kind of way, but as a woman he was just... DAMN. Dante couldn't even feel guilty about his dirty thoughts before he knew it was the kid, because honestly any man would've thought the same.

Despite wearing Nero's clothing, which he now recognized as far too big for her, he could see the newly acquired curves beneath them. _It's NERO. Stop that!_

"What the hell happened to you?" Dante asked, finally managing to get to his feet to observe her from a better angle.

"How the hell should I know? I woke up yesterday morning like this!" She growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Nero had a _chest. _A _real _one. "Stop looking at them!"

Dante's eyes headed north guiltily.

"Sorry, it's just kind of a shock," he chuckled apologetically, all the while letting his eyes briefly glance down quick enough so she wouldn't notice.

"How do you think it is for me? My penis is gone, and I have fun bags up top. So _yeah _it's kind of a shock for me too." Nero said peevishly as she turned.

"Yeah... well. Can I touch them?" Dante asked suddenly.

"No you can't touch them!" Nero growled as she glared at Dante and stepped back from him.

"C'mon! It's not everyday a guys friend grows breasts."

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?"

"I don't mean it that way. Purely platonic. For the sake of science." Dante added, not wanting the kid to get the wrong idea.

"No fucking way." Nero said resolutely.

"All this and I bet you stood in front of the mirror for an hour just playing with them." Dante scowled before Nero blushed bright pink. "See?! So selfish..."

"Can we please not talk about that and worry about how the HELL I get back to normal?" Nero finally asked as she sat on the couch with a deep frustrated sigh. Dante came and sat next to her, not really knowing what to say to their current situation.

"Uhh, Kyrie called looking for you. She's pretty worried." Dante finally said after a while. Nero turned to look at him before placing her hands over her face.

"I couldn't let her see me like this," she said slowly. "I'm afraid of what she might think, so I took off."

Dante couldn't help himself as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nero asked displeased at being laughed at.

"You realize now this makes you a lesbian right?" Dante chuckled before Nero jumped at him to start beating him to death.

"Honk honk." Dante said as he grabbed hold of Nero's ample breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"HEY!" Nero yelled as she pulled his hands away.

"About a C cup I'd wager, no bra even. Why Nero, you little hussie." Dante continued to laugh as Nero tried to beat him senseless, all the while blushing like mad.

"Well! It's not like I have a closet full of women's clothing you know!" Nero said as she pulled herself back to sit away from him, arms crossed resolutely over her chest as she glared at him. "This fucking sucks. Three guys hit on me all the way here and now YOU."

"All right, all right. Don't get your thong in a twist kid." Dante said with a bit of a sigh. "I'll lay off the jokes. Now tell me what happened."

"If I knew that you think I'd be sitting here? I tried to see what I could find out while I was gone, but everyone told me the same thing. It's probably a curse and the only person that can undo it is the original caster. Which I have no clue who did this..." Nero groaned as she scratched at the hair that was beginning to loosen from what Dante just noted was a twist tie...

"Dude..." Dante chuckled as he pulled on it. "You don't tie your hair back with these." The hair fell loose and slid down over the kid's shoulder.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? I feel like fricking repunzel. I tried cutting it, but funny enough it broke the scissors. Obviously someone doesn't want me to mess with it." Nero said as he tried to tame the long locks, but every time he pushed them over his shoulder they just slid back. "I keep tripping over my boots and pants too. This is freaky."

Finally Dante just grabbed hold of the ends of her hair and held them back when Nero was acting like a horse trying to swat at a fly in his attempt to see.

"Thank you."

"I could look and see if we have random hair ties laying around from the girls, and I'm pretty sure I could find you something to wear--"

"Anything but a dress." Nero interjected.

"How bout pants and a shirt?" Dante grinned. Nero nodded after a moment.


	7. Snow

**This is a much more somber and melancholic one shot. I cannot for the life recall what made me write it, except the thought of the creatures and people Dante killed in his life. A lot of them are evil douche bags who need to be taken down, but I couldn't help but think on 'those left behind'.**

**So yeah, no real explanation for this one shot. Just hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

**Snow**

He didn't know what brought him to this place. He wanted to think that this was all a dream and he'd soon wake up. The air, the dark sky above, and the snow. It all looked ethereal, like everything around was giving off a heavenly glow. He wasn't meant to come this far you see, but something was calling. No, someone...

After all he was only meant to come to this tower and seek out his intended target. One of many that came and went so often he could hardly remember the last by the next. Dante had killed his target, mission complete. Then why was he searching? What was this feeling in the pit of his stomach? It brought up feelings long forgotten. Loneliness and such sadness he was almost startled to find his hand clutching at his chest.

A song played on the breeze that he'd never heard before, and it was setting the mood for this growing anxiety within him. _I'm not moving fast enough, it could already be too late_. For what though he had to keep asking himself. He pressed on through corridors, through rooms which all were empty. He climbed steps with an urgency he hardly recognized and it was suffocating him. Not only was he panicking, but in the back of his mind he was very aware he might've been walking into a trap. One set for him that had this affect on him, and yet he found himself not caring at all.

Before he knew it he had come to the final door, which as he touched the doorknob he felt with growing anticipation was his final destination. With a trembling hand he touched it and turned, letting the door open slowly. At first he had to shield his eyes as they adjusted from the darkness of the tower to the sudden glow before him.

He stepped one foot beyond the door and heard the soft crunch under his foot. He looked down and noticed snow. He looked up and stared wide eyed at the out of season snow that fell gently around him. It barely made a sound, and no harsh wind disturbed it at all. It almost seemed to muffle the sounds normally heard in the outdoors, and it was soothing to see as it hit his face and hands. It had been years since he'd seen a good snowfall like this, and so he chanced sticking his tongue out to catch a flake. It melted seemingly before it even touched his tongue, but he smirked just the same and swallowed the pure drop of water.

With his eyes focused he turned to look around the roof and yet again stood in awe of what he saw. The first thing that caught his attention was a large tree somehow sprouting effortlessly from the rooftop. The branches billowed outward, and yet the ground beneath it was still covered in snow. Every leaf was actually green, as if it did not feel the effects of the snow at all. He also noted that it wasn't cold up here either. So where was the snow coming from?

The second thing he noticed he felt before he actually saw. The feeling of unease and sadness had not yet left him, but it tamed once the door had closed behind him. Now though he could feel someone watching him, and yet he saw no one. He walked closer to the tree to examine it and when he did that is when he noticed something odd.

Near the foot of the tree, almost blending perfectly with the white snow was a girl. At first glance you wouldn't have been able to tell because her knee long hair covered her like a cloak. She had not moved an inch until he approached her, and even then all he had seen was the blackness of one pupil poke out from behind the curtain of white hair hiding her face.

On instinct he pulled out his guns and aimed them at her, ready to shoot her leg first and then her head if needed. He wasn't the type to kill if he didn't need to. He also was acutely aware that he did not feel threatened by her. In fact, he got the impression she was more likely afraid of him.

As she moved closer to conceal herself in the shadow of the tree Dante heard a small rattle of metal. Dragging behind the girl was a long silver chain that disappeared into the long mass of her white hair. She sat sideways, curling against the tree as if it was her mother's skirts in the face of something scary, and Dante felt pity for her. He was beginning to wonder if she was the one who had called him up here.

"You OK?" He asked loud enough for her to hear. She did not reply, only continued to lean against the tree. Dante sighed. "Did you call me up here?" He tried again, and again got no reply.

He noticed her black orbs were focused on his guns, not him. He hesitated before putting them away.

"Look, no weapons," he offered towards her. He wasn't 100 percent sure what exactly she was because he did not know of any creature with eyes like that. They were ink spots on her pale face, almost like a doll staring blankly. Despite this though those strange eyes could give way to emotions felt by her. At his attempt she seemed to ease slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Rather than answer him she let a long arm come out from the folds of her hair to reveal the first of many chains binding her to the tree. He felt a pang of sympathy, because she resembled a cowering animal that had been abused, yet she had no bruises or any evidence of that being the case. She wasn't showing him her chains, but pointing back towards the doorway.

"I don't understand you," he said simply. "Can you speak?"

When this didn't work she placed a hand out as if reaching for him. Dante eyed her but took a few steps forward and stretched out his own hand. The instant contact was made he fell to his knees in the snow, his mind going blank as new information was crammed in.

It was his target. He had been Patrick Ayres, a half-breed with a greedy streak to make even the highest syndicate boss bow at his feet. He had been ruthless, killed many in his pursuit, and Dante had been sent in to assassinate him and end his rule of tyranny.

Now though he was seeing Ayres again, but from the eyes of the creature before him. A man who cradled her beneath this tree for hours, who had rescued her from a cruel fate and a life of servitude. Someone who had found the way to keep her alive even when she was so close to a painful death.

_A death pact you see..._

It was her voice, inside of his head. He heard it clearly as a bell, and yet it seemed only a soft whisper.

_I am bound to this tree so I may take strength from it and live, and from he who saved me._

He could see the image of Ayres holding her under the tree as a soft glow surrounded them. The man who had killed countless without mercy... The private Ayres who could love.

"Stop." Dante breathed. He didn't want to see this, not when he had just moments ago killed this same man. The girl let go of him as if she had suddenly been burned, but it was much worse. She had heard his thoughts and knew what he had done...


	8. Train Ride

**Fun with Vergil! Whoot!**

**I love an evil Vergil. But I also like to think that there is a tiny sliver of humanity in there somewhere and on rare occasions it comes out. So here's a scenario I began writing well over a year ago where it just might show itself. :)**

* * *

**Train Ride**

Vergil sat quietly on the train gazing over his nose at the daily newspaper. He often wondered why he even bothered reading this trash, but knowledge was power, and so he forced himself to keep with the times. Potentially he could use this information later down the road to turn the tides in his favor... It still didn't mean he had to like it.

He scowled at the paper and sighed. It wasn't just the paper, but the train itself that was making him on edge. _Humans... _He could hear them outside the compartment he was in. They were walking in the corridor looking for a place to sit, calling out to loved ones, or looking for the woman who wandered the train pushing the cart with alcohol. A few stragglers had actually tried to share his space, but one look from him had sent them packing right quick. Vergil smirked smugly to himself. Now he had this spacious compartment to himself, which would make the ride at least bearable.

Another stop came and he ignored the window completely as people passed just under it. He didn't want to see the mindless activities of lovers embracing, families happily reuniting, or the odd girl who would gaze at him through the window with impure thoughts. He didn't care for any of that, so he braved the paper once more.

After a while the train started up again, and Vergil wasn't too objective to reading at the moment. He'd found an article about a man who had held a store hostage at gunpoint before killing all but one and then shooting himself. _Now that's human nature. _He thought with a cold smile. In a way he would really be doing a merciful thing by making the entire race extinct.

As he began mulling over ways in which to accomplish this, his compartment door opened. The first thing he noticed was a large bulge of pink in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow and looked up to see a woman walking in. A very pregnant woman.

"No, I'll be fine," she said with a laugh. "Stop worrying, they aren't due for another month or so." The woman completely ignored Vergil and began hoisting her bag into the luggage rack above the seat opposite of his.

She was small in stature, but her stomach jutted out as if it were a wrecking ball looking to destroy anything that got in its way. Her hair a strawberry blonde mass of curls that fell in between her shoulder blades. She was talking on her cell phone as she waddled into a sitting position. She finally noticed him and gave a friendly smile with a glowing face and laughing brown eyes.

"Vergil, I'm telling you I'll be fine! Yes, yes I promise to call you as soon as I get to Abbey's. No, I did pack that. Jeezus, stop worrying so much. Oh, honey, I'm breaking up, we're going through a tunnel... I'll call you back later, bye!" She said in almost one breath before hanging up the phone. "I'm so sorry," she laughed apologetically. "He's a bit of a rambler."

Vergil only stared at her, then following it up with the same icy glare he'd given the previous saps who had tried to take the seat she now sat in. Had she said his name on her phone?

"I'm Nora," she continued on. _Now who was the rambler?_ She watched him expectantly, but he did not want to engage in pointless banter with her. His silence only bought him more banter. "That was my husband. If ever there was a more paranoid man I have yet to meet him," she sighed happily and leaned against the seat. Her left hand went up to rest on her stomach and he noticed the small ring on her finger.

"Calm down boys," she smirked patting her stomach. She reached into her three story purse and pulled out a nutrition bar of some kind. Vergil hid himself behind his paper, but only glowered at the articles.

_Boys huh? What are the odds…?_

"Would you like one?" Nora suddenly asked. Vergil peaked over his paper to glare at her hand as it held out a bar for him. "Of course I have other stuff too, if you're not the health type. These things are life savers on long trips. Eating for three now, but I could feed a fourth."

"You talk too much." Vergil said annoyed.

"I do?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "Oh damn! He's rubbing off on me"

"In more ways than one apparently." Vergil said under his breath, but she must've heard him. She was actually laughing, her big belly bobbing as if the kids inside were also joining in with their mother.

"And imagine his surprise when he found out he got two for the price of one. I think he would've fainted if he hadn't already been sitting down."


	9. Annoyances

**This is an AU story, obviously because Lady goes by Mary in it...lol Just another excuse to do the LadyxVergil pairing... muhahaha!**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Annoyances**

"Waitress."

Mary cringed at the grating sound of the voice from behind her. It was the same jerk who had called her over to his table 4... yes 4 times in the last fifteen minutes. Either his coffee wasn't hot enough, it was too cold, or his dinnerware was spotty. He even had the nerve to complain about her uniform!

__

You should take more pride in your appearence. Perhaps you'd receive better tips.

The sheer gaul of this man was beginning to get on her last nerve and she swore if he bothered her again she was going to poor coffee in his lap... the hottest pot she could find!

"Waitress," he called again. This time his voice was more impatient.

Mary bit her tongue and turned to view the man. He was wearing a tightly pressed deep blue suit that probably cost more than she could make in a whole year of working in this place. He was lounging back with his leg crossed at the ankle with highly polished black shoes. His face was obscured by a large newspaper he had been

poring over since he arrived. As she walked over to him a high arched silver brow appeared over the corner of it. Then a piercing blue eye was looking at her.

"You wanted something sir?" Mary asked in her best...fake...sweet voice. He didn't even put the paper down, only pushed his empty cup towards her. She held back a glare as she began to pour from the canter she had been holding.

"Is it fresh?" He asked without looking up at her.

"I made it only fives minutes ago," she responded with a forced smile. He finally let his eyes drift back towards her and he cocked an eyebrow pulling the paper down. He had white sleek hair. _Who_ had white hair at his age?! He couldn't have been older than 25, and yet he had a full head of it combed back to make him look like a gangster. He was evil enough. Yes he was a handsome devil, but Mary wasn't the type to go for looks alone. This guy was rotten to the core, and so she could stare at him and feel nothing but distain.

"You call that fresh?" He asked condescendingly. The hand that was not gripping the coffee was clenching as she tried to calm herself.

He came in every single day for almost a year now during his lunch hour from work. What the man did she didn't rightly know, but it didn't matter. She loathed him in every inch of her bones because he had tormented her relentlessly since she began working here.

"Don't let him get to you Mary," her mother had told her. "He is a very loyal customer."

It was true of course, considering he could've gone to the more exclusive and ritzy cafe up the street where he looked less out of place. Yet he came like clockwork at noon. Two cups of coffee, decaf, no sugar, black. Two eggs with no yolks, over easy and a large glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in a chilled glass. Well, in a chilled glass that has been chilled for at least two hours. The man was so precise it was annoying.

Her mom had been running Annie's Diner since before she was born, and when Mary herself decided she wanted to go to college Kalina had insisted she pay her own way. So she gave her a job to help her along, insisting that it would build character. She loved the place whenever this jerk wasn't around. When he came though she found she couldn't concentrate. It was like listening to deafening silence and being told at any time a loud noise would suddenly come blaring out. She just _knew_ he would say something and so she was on edge always anticipating it.

"Of course it's fresh," she said in an even tone that took all the strength she could muster not to dump it in his lap.


	10. Untitled

**This is pure, unfiltered **_**Crack **_**with a capital C...lmao**

**This was a possible OC story I was throwing around where girl wants Dante, Dante's not interested, and somehow ends up being a triangle when Vergil finds something to blackmail her with...lmao Dunno where my mind was with this one, but it's been sitting untouched for about a year. This is kind of a tribute to the crazy fan girls...lmao **

**Of course the girls name is one you would be familiar with if you've read my **_**Complete Lunacy **_**stories. I could've made one up, but I've already established in CL that Kirie is in fact, off her rocker **_**insane**_**. And that was what I was going for... craazzyyy.**

**Anywhoo enjoy! Oh, and the name is not like Nero's Kyrie (Keereeay) but Kirie (keeree) from Fatal Frame? Got it? Good.**

* * *

**Untitled**

He had been sleeping on the couch with the mid day sun coming through the windows of Devil May Cry. Dust particles could be seen through the ray of light coming down in circular waves to land here and there. It was peacefully quiet, with the sweltering June heat waiting just outside his front door. He wanted none of it today. Today he wanted a break. He had told Vergil if he was given a day off he would finally do some maintenance around the place. Clean his weapons, fix the leaky faucet in the kitchen, and get his bike tuned.

Instead he had stayed up all night playing video games, and most of the day either sleeping in his bed or now on the couch with the TV humming some news in the background. He was lying on his stomach, face shoved sideways into a pillow, and not really sleeping. He was doing that idle day dreaming people sometimes do in between the realm of awake and asleep. Fully conscious of his surroundings and every little noise, just not caring about any of it.

He heard the door knob rattle then turn before the front door slowly opened. Dante wasn't at ill ease just yet, no. It wasn't until the normal tinkle of the bell above the door didn't sound before the door closed that he knew something was wrong. Only one person who knew about that bell would try sneaking in without alerting others to their presence.

He went to jump up, but was tackled to the couch.

"Miss me?" A chipper voice asked.

"NO! Get off now!" He growled as he tried to pry her arms from around him. She had laid her head down on his chest and wrapped two strong arms around him.

"But I'm comfortable!" She said in a disappointed voice.

"Every day you come in here glomming onto me, and every day I tell you I'm not interested." Dante growled as he pushed on her shoulders. "When are you gonna take the hint?!"

"When the hint is more to my liking," she smirked before moving down and nuzzling her face into his stomach. She lifted his shirt and blew a playful raspberry against his skin. He twitched and couldn't hold in the laughter as she caught his ticklish spot.

"S-stop it Kirie! I'll kill ahahahahahaha!" He laughed as she sat up and laid into his stomach full force with her hands.

"See? You do love me," she purred with a grin.

"N-not a chance girly," he breathed as he smirked up at her. "Go home already!"

"Yes, do go home."

Both turned at the flat voice to find Vergil standing on the stairs gazing down at the two of them. Dante looked relieved, but Kirie only glowered at him.

"Kirie." Vergil said nodding his head in her direction.

"Vergy," she replied with a manic gleam in her eyes.

"Vergy?" He scowled as he walked down towards them, an eye raised as it looked at her.

"It's a vast improvement to what she usually calls you." Dante said calmly, still laying on the couch under the girl. Kirie eyed Vergil as if he were the enemy standing in between her and her intended prey.

"What, you mean Vir..." Kirie began, but Vergil moved lightning quick down the remaining stairs to cover her mouth with his hand, his eyes darkening. He could feel her grin underneath his palm as she stared up at him defiantly. Then she actually had the nerve to lick it. He pulled it away quickly looking at her disgusted.

"Let you out of the lunatic asylum early, did they?" He growled as he wiped his hand with his handkerchief.

"OH!" She suddenly chimed, turning back to Dante, ignoring Vergil, and slapping her hands onto his chest. He let out a groan. "That's right! While molesting you is always tempting I actually have a reason for being here!" Dante groaned and rolled his eyes before covering them. "You feeling all right?"

"It would help me breath a lot better if I didn't have a psychotic girl on my abdomen," he said passively with a long sigh. She blinked at him before standing up, then sitting down when he moved his feet off the couch. He sat up just next to her rubbing his eyes. "OK Kirie, we seriously need to have a chat about all this."

"Later, I gotta talk to you about something else," she cut in dismissively. Vergil gave a snort of derisive laughter. She turned and looked pointedly at him. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"No, I'm quite content where I am, but I thank you for your concern."

With that Vergil quite literally fell on the couch between the two. Kirie breathed in deep like a raging bull ready to attack. Dante stretched an arm over his brother and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Right... I need a place to stay...," she said looking back at Dante.

"No." Both Vergil and Dante said at the exact same time without so much as a twitch of emotion.

"You didn't even hear me out!" Kirie protested looking from one to the other.

"She thinks we're gonna listen to her Dante!" Vergil laughed with an evil smirk.

"One of these days Vergil, you're gonna regret ever being mean to me," she said darkly before leaning over Vergil's stomach to cut him out of the conversation.

"Do you mind?" He groaned when she "accidentally" leaned an elbow into his stomach.

"Dante please! I'm begging you! Just for a month! Long enough for me to find a new place." Kirie begged him, ignoring Vergil completely in favor of being close to Dante.

Dante eyed her closely. He had met this odd girl three months back. He was on his way home from a mission when he saw her waiting for the last bus of the evening, and had felt kind of bad for her. He knew all too well what lurked in the dark of night, and she had been standing in the cold still clinging in late March.

He pulled up and asked her if she wanted a ride, to which she abruptly took out the small mace on her keychain and held it up defensively. He had laughed at her total seriousness of the situation and often wondered what might've been different if she had sprayed him with it. Instead he talked her down and into the warmth of his car.

The rest of the night was blurry, but he knew he had talked his way into her apartment and into her bed. Everything went as usual, and before she woke or he even knew her name he was sneaking out of her room to head back to the shop. He always wondered if he had accidentally left a card behind by accident, because somehow he woke at Devil May Cry to find the girl snuggling with him in bed...

Her persistence was unmatched. She had been back daily to try and attack him when she thought his guard was down. She had told him countless times that she loved him and was determined to win him over. Yet time and time again he told her to buzz off to no avail.

Normally he probably would've done the world a favor and killed her. She was clingy, needy, and eternally trying to bed him. He couldn't harm her though, because he owed her one. The "pizza mafia" as he began calling them were ready to break knees, or refuse to give him any more pizza until his debt was paid. One night while he was talking with a pimple faced pizza boy, who was threatening him with non-threatening things, Kirie had come walking in. She looked disappointed when she realized she had come in and not caught him off guard. Now she would have to do it the hard way. Dante realized quickly she hated the hard way.

Rather than attack him, pull him to the ground, and greeting him with a polite tickling she listened as pizza boy number 35, who replaced number 34 for his lack of ability to get Dante to pay, threaten Dante.

"How much does he owe?" She inquired sweetly.

"$2,389.46, plus tax and back tips of about a thousand," the pizza boy said reading off his tiny clip board smugly. Kirie laughed and Dante glared at her.

"Let me get this straight. _Your_ pizza place let him run up a $3,000 plus bill without cutting him off previous? Having waited this long I'm surprised you can even demand payment anymore. Technically speaking you should've followed standard procedure and sent him to collections. Instead you didn't report it because you know that collections won't demand the tip fee. Not to mention it would make your company look bad and quite frankly stupid for allowing an obvious con artist to bilk you out of thousands of dollars of pizza..." Kirie said in practically one breath. Dante and the pizza guy just stared at her.

"Listen here boy, you go tell your boss that he either sends this debt to collections or I'll have my brother, who is a really good attorney, find a way to make the entire debt go away. And maybe if you cut the debt down to the back tips only I might not have to say one word of this to anyone... you got me?" She grinned at him. He blinked at her, looked at Dante, and then down at his clip board.

"We'll be in touch," he responded slowly as if trying to process the information and failing miserably before turning and heading to go out the front door slamming it behind him.

"Dude..." Dante said before whistling. "That was cool." He grinned looking at her. "I had no idea you had an attorney for a brother."

"Me neither," she said shrugging. "If I did though, he would be like Phoenix Wright. Only less nerdy. Ok, maybe a little nerdy."

"Phoenix... wha?" Dante asked giving her an odd look. "You are crazy, aren't you?"

"Crazy for you my dear," she quipped giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "So what do I get for helping you out?"

"We'll wait and see if your little spiel even worked. Then we'll talk."

It had worked though. Antonio's apparently was about as dumb as their pizza boy, because they agreed to Kirie's terms and only asked he pay for the tips to keep things _hush hush_, and even allowed him to pay it back in installments. Reluctantly Dante had asked her what she wanted in return, expecting the worst.

"I want a favor, but I don't want to ask for it now. I want to save it for later."

That had been her response, and he didn't know if he should be relieved or ill at ease. She could ask a favor of him, and yet it had been two months since the pizza incident and she asked for nothing. Only stole into Devil May Cry when it suited her and harassed him. He eventually put the bell on the door to alert him someone was coming in. She had managed to find a way to get past that too...

Here was another opportunity for her to ask her favor. She could demand he let her stay with him for a month and he couldn't have said no even if he wanted to. He always kept his word... except when it came to paying the greedy pizza boys.

So now he was staring at her, almost trying telepathically to make her use her favor so they could end this and he wouldn't have to walk on eggshells wondering when she might spring her request on him. She only smirked back at him, pushing some of his bangs out of the way admiringly.

"Are you two quite finished?" Vergil growled, still being used as a leaning board. She rolled her eyes and crawled over Vergil, causing Dante to fall backwards with her hugging him again. Vergil pushed her legs off and stood, straightening his clothes. "Don't you dare give in Dante!" He warned, pointing a finger at his twin. "If you say yes now, you'll never be rid of her!"

"I wouldn't be a burden I swear! I'll clean, cook, answer the phones for you and even do your laundry! Just please let me stay a while." Kirie pleaded again, hugging him around his neck. Dante laid beneath her with a resigned look. "I have no where else to go," she continued, and this time her voice had lost some of its chime. She had her face buried in her shoulder though, so he couldn't see if her tone was genuine.

"Dante." Vergil said in a warning tone as he looked eye to eye down at Dante from his position standing by the couch.

"Please," she whispered.

"No more than a month." Dante said, before getting clipped on the chin by her head as she sat up to attack him. "And NO more attacking me!" He growled as he tried to push her away. He got her at arms length from him, and she just lay all her weight into his hands, smiling down charmingly at him at an odd angle.

"Love you Dante," she said.

"You are both idiots." Vergil said disgusted by them both as he turned to leave the room.

"Oh be quiet Virgin." Kirie responded mockingly. Vergil stopped dead cold in his tracks and turned to stare at the girl.

"I'll kill you..." he hissed. It made Kirie jump up over the back of the couch as Vergil lunged himself at her, chasing her around as she ducked in and out of the furniture squealing for protection from Dante, who only sighed annoyed. A full month of this and surely he would go stark raving mad...

--

Whatever he had been thinking at the exact moment he had agreed to letting her stay was quickly forgotten the moment she moved in. She came only with a single duffle bag, explaining the rest of her things were in storage long before she came to him. Apparently she had been having some serious issues with her landlord and had been sleeping in her car for the last two weeks. Of course down the street from Devil May Cry, this explained how she got there so quickly all the time.

He hadn't thought at the time what letting her move in would do to his social life. For the first few days she was pretty quiet, working until late which allowed things to flow as normal during the day. She was even up before he was, and he always found a plate of cooked breakfast sitting in the oven to keep warm until he rolled out of bed. He admitted he hadn't had breakfast since he was a kid, preferring to grab an apple on his way out or leftover cold pizza from the night before. It was _kinda_ nice...

True to her word she helped out around the building as well. He just wondered _when_ she managed to do it all considering he rarely saw her. Then the weekend came and apparently she had those off, which he found out the hard way.

That Saturday night he brought home a svelte beauty who said her name was Lana. He figured since he hadn't seen Kirie yet that day that she was working until late again. So when his companion practically mauled him on the couch he had no worries except how he'd get her to leave once the fun was over.

Next thing he knew he felt eyes on him and as he opened one of his to gaze around Lana he saw Kirie standing still in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh!" She exclaimed cheerfully. A little _too_ cheerfully. "I'm so sorry! How embarrassing!" She giggled and Dante was thinking she might do something. "I'll get out of your way."

She actually went to the stairs though seeming as if she had full intentions of leaving them be. Odd...

"Oh Dante. I almost forgot your messages. Two job opportunities are on the desk on those sticky notes, just call them back. Lady wants you to call her. Also your doctor called and said to apply the cream twice daily to the infected area and to not sit for extended periods of time. Your ex called to asking something about child support? All the numbers are on the desk, night!"

Lana froze over him with a wide eyed look of horror, before slapping him and pulling her dress up.

"Hey!" Dante growled as he went to go after her. When she was already out the door Dante turned to where Kirie had been to see her nowhere to be found. He was in a foul mood after that and rather than coming near him to aggravate the situation she steered clear of him. Yet if she were angry she didn't show it in action. Breakfast was still waiting for him Sunday morning.

"I told you you'd regret it," Vergil said slightly amused at hearing what she did.

"I was so close to getting laid!" Dante whined as he sat back in his chair, unable to look at the food before him.

After taking a shower he retreated to his room to get dressed. He firmly locked the door behind him and dropped his towel. Before it even hit the ground he heard an 'oof' and a thud followed by the jingling of hangers coming from his closet. He quickly grabbed the towel back up and pulled the closet door open.

"Hello." Kirie said meekly.

"Out!" He growled as he pulled her from his closet to stand guiltily in his bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Peeping," she responded matter of factly.

"You're not even going to deny it are you?"

"Why should I deny it? What else would a girl be doing in your closet? Would you believe me if I said I was looking for something to wear?"

He pursed his lips at her and huffed.


	11. Letters

**As many of you already know my beta and BFF is DevilWriterN. Outside of 'Stranger Than Fiction' we collaborate on a lot of stuff via skype that you guys have never seen before. I asked her permission to bring you the following.**

**We got an idea of a penpal type story where Dante and Vergil write letters back and forth to one another...lol So what you have below I had to format from a Skype chat we had a long while back. DevilWriterN did Vergil's letters and I did Dante's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Letters**

Dear Vergil,

How you been? Things are good here at the office, but then again things were always more interesting without you looming over my shoulder glowering at me. :D You get laid yet? I'm pretty sure it will resolve _many_ or your current issues. Time to brush out the cobwebs and put the damn thing to use. I'm sure your hand is even considering a restraining order at this point.

Me, I've been getting laid left and right. Still haven't convinced Lady to hop in the sack with me yet, but I assure you it's only a matter of time.

-Dante

--

_Dear Dante,_

_Learn how to spell... I'm sick of reading your awful writing. Things have been quite wonderful actually with you not being around. And I didn't 'loom' over your shoulder and glower at you, I simply was making sure you were doing the paperwork properly since you always had a knack for screwing that up if I wasn't helping you all the time._

_And me 'getting laid' as you put it is none of your business. The 'thing' you are referring to is quite cob-web free, I might have you know. And no restraining order is necessary._

_Speaking of restraining order, how is that going with that girl from Love Planet?_

_Yours,_

_Vergil_

--

Dear Vergil,

How do you spell _asshole_? Or, stuck up self absorbed jerk of a brother with an ass so tight you could break a broom with it?

You get laid yet? I recommend it... _highly _as the source of all your problems. I also recommend astroglide if you can't find anyone to stick it in. A little lube goes a _long _way.

Web free eh? Further proves my point you jack off far too much. You are sure to go blind...

-Dante

--

_Dear Dante,_

_Then it is amazing dear brother, that you still have your vision if that's the case._

_Yours,_

_Vergil_

--

Vergil,

It's very easy when you have so many women to look at... :D

-Dante

--

_Dante,_

_Yes... how much do you pay for all of those women? It's no wonder you're always broke._

_Yours,_

_Vergil_

--

Vergil,

Probably about the same you paid the last hooker you were with. Oh wait... the money exchange rate has gone up since the early 1900's.

-Dante

--

_Dante,_

_You know, Dante, sometimes you really challenge my mental fortitude. It's amazing we're even related._

_Yours,_

_Vergil_

--

Vergie,

Not sure what that is, but please be careful the next time you come over. I don't wanna catch it.

-Dante


	12. Unrequited

**This is the longest of them all, and technically is only a paragraph or so from being done. **

**Anyone who read **_**Nothing But Trouble **_**will recall me talking early on about a companion oneshot that helped to explain some of Lady's dreams of Sparda. Well, this is it.**

**Trouble was some discrepancies in the timeline, characters and key points made me drop it. Despite the issues I have with the technical side of it I still love this oneshot because this is the first and only time I've done anything with Sparda or Kalina Anne in it.**

**So despite being flawed I decided to share it with you guys anyway. Hopefully I did Sparda, Kalina and Lady some justice. The near ending is shaky at best so be prepared to understand this is raw and extremely flawed...lol Even I know that. :D**

**I'm bending the rules a bit for this story. I'm saying Sparda knew Arkham before he went completely insane. The only evidence I have of this is that Arkham knew how to unlock Sparda's powers in DMC3. It can be explained other ways, but it works for this story if we go that route. I'm also saying that Sparda had NOT been contained until after the death of Eva. He had been away at the time of her slaying. I think that covers what you need to know to go about with this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unrequited**

Sparda was pacing back and forth in the small room. He felt his stomach tightening the more and more he thought of the day's events. After serious thought he had come to a difficult decision that had to be made.

Eva was gone, and his children along with her. The rage and misery he felt at this news was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Normally a calm person he had frightened the few people who knew him with his rage and had spiraled out of control in his search for a way to get his revenge. He knew who had done it, but the problem was that he had confined him to hell himself. He could almost hear Mundus laughing at him, knowing Sparda could do nothing because he had chosen to remain on earth for the love of Eva. He wouldn't die like humans would and so he had a bleak and overly long lifetime to look forward to.

"Sparda please."

He turned to stare at the woman standing still at the other end of the room. Two women fussed about helping Kalina to button and straighten out the white ceremonial robe she was getting into. She looked at him with her grey eyes, a partial smile on her face. He stopped pacing and stood straight, but he couldn't look at her. Not with what she was planning to do...for him.

He had been uncaringly throwing his health away after his family was gone. He didn't want to do anything but torment himself as punishment for leaving them alone. Everyone who knew him had slowly let him go, unable to quell his anger or anguish. The night he met Kalina though had somehow changed his life.

He had been sitting at home as he always did, mulling over books in his obsession to find some way to make Mundus pay. Another book was tossed to the floor angrily as it yielded no useful information, but it grazed a glass and took it down the floor with it. He glared at the shattered pieces for a moment before pushing his chair away and leaning over to pick them up. As his hand closed on a piece someone knocked on the door and startled him. He felt the jagged piece sink deep into his hand and let out a grunt of pain.

He dropped the piece and stood to look at the wound. Nothing that wouldn't heal in time, but then again there was another knock. He glowered towards the door before going to answer it.

Back then Kalina had had short black hair that framed her face. A boyish bob that immediately gave you the idea of the spunk lying beneath the priestess exterior. She had smiled at him confidently with those dancing gray eyes before introducing herself.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm going about the neighborhood and..."

She paused and gazed downwards with widened eyes. He followed her gaze to a small pool of blood forming on the floor below his hand. A steady tapping noise as droplets joined it.

"Are you all right?" She asked, practically forcing entry into his home. He took a step back and eyed her oddly. "My God, you're bleeding!"

She began unwrapping the tie around her dress before pushing it into his other hand for him to use to stem the flow. She then pulled out a cell phone and began to dial before he stopped her by taking the phone away.

"It looks deep, we should call a doctor or something," she said quizzically as she gazed at him. His brows furrowed.

"I'm fine," he said as he handed the phone back to her.

"Don't be stupid, that is going to need stitches."

The corner of his mouth twitched. _Did she just call me stupid? _She took hold of the hand without permission and began to stare at it before taking the tie still in his other hand and wrapping it around it.

"Lucky for you I came by. I'm an ace at this kind of stuff," she continued rambling as she looked around the place. "If you're going to be stubborn then I can patch you up. Got a needle kit?"

He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. _Who the hell is this woman? _

"I don't have all day. Ifyou bleed any more you'll pass out, and as muscular as I may look I doubt I can carry you. Tall bastard that you are," she quipped as she tugged on the tie to make it tight. He growled at the pain. "Easy there big boy. You can handle it."

He glowered at her and she only smiled.

"You stay here, I'll be right back,"

He was going to tell her never to come back, but she hurried out the front door before he could even take the breath to say it. He stood still now that he finally had quiet again and considered locking the door. He didn't move though as he looked at the white velvet turning blood red on his hand. Soon the door was opening again, but instead of the woman he saw a little girl.

"What the?" Sparda asked as he stood back to let the two in. The small child had her mother's black hair, much longer, but her eyes were an odd combination with one magenta and a misty teal one. It caught him off guard as he stared at the girl, who clung close to her mother's hip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave her in the car. This is my daughter Mary. Mary, say hello."

The girl blinked up at him with those unique eyes before turning her face shyly into her mother's waist.

"I'm Kalina by the way," she said hopefully as she watched him.

"Sparda," he said. It pulled a smile from Kalina who moved further in with Mary clinging as closely as possible.

"Well, let's get you looked at then. You can be my assistant Mary," Kalina said as she moved into the house. She asked him where everything was and soon Sparda was left alone with the young girl who watched him unflinchingly. He thought how odd it was that someone he just met would be so trusting as to leave her child with him. It was foolish to just enter anyone's home, let alone leave the child unwatched with a complete stranger.

"Your hair is pretty." Mary said as she chewed on her small fingers shyly. _Pretty?!_ "Did you color it that color?"

"No," he answered quickly. He tried not to look at her because her wide eyes were adorable and he didn't want to lose the edge on his anger.

"Are you really really old?" She continued. He knew where she got her rambling from.

"Very."

"My daddy is old too, but he doesn't have white hair. You don't look older than him."

He huffed.

"It's just how my hair is. Like my father before me. It's genetics."

"Jen-et-ics?" She asked pronouncing the word slowly.

"Like your eyes."

At this she looked up at him, and then quickly away. Apparently uncomfortable with them.

"My daddy's eyes," she answered quietly, turning her head slightly to rub her cheek against her shoulder. She moved from the area she had been glued to and came to look around the room. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking at the books stacked on the table, lifting the hard bound covers to peak at the contents. Eventually she hoisted herself up onto the chair and knelt on it to lean over the desk.

"Mary! You get down from there right now!" Kalina said as she re-entered the room and saw her daughter picking through the books. Mary looked timid and she crawled down. "Come help me, OK?"

Kalina set a pot of warm water on the floor along with some others choice tools for patching him up. She sat on her knees on the floor next to the couch and put her hand out.

"You're not the fainting type are you?" She asked with the ghost of a mock smile. He cocked an eyebrow at her in return and it only fueled the smile into showing itself. Mary came and joined her mother as the two worked together.

"Should she really be seeing this?" Sparda finally asked. It was Mary who looked at him as if she'd been insulted.

"I help mom all the time!" She said, but her voice faltered as Kalina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I help her fix other people." Kalina leaned over and kissed her daughter quickly on the cheek.

"I tend to help out in the nursing field whenever I can take time away. Mary here has been healing her stuffed toys since she was three." Kalina added with a smirk.

Sparda highly doubted that healing teddy bears would qualify one so young to see blood and gore. If she had been his child... He felt his chest constrict at this and he turned his face away. It always crept up on him, he couldn't escape it.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked as she crawled onto the couch beside him. The hyper aware child watched him closely with her small hands sitting in her lap. He watched her just as closely, because she was so small that he couldn't help but see his sons in her face. Dante and Vergil had been so tiny when they were born that it had left him breathless just how fragile they were. How precious...

Sparda reached a hand out slowly and took Mary's determined little face in his one good hand. He missed his family, and with Kalina at his feet and Mary next to him he was oddly calm. As if it were Eva on the floor and Dante coming to tell him that Vergil wasn't sharing. He chuckled as he looked at the small girl and it drew a small smile and a giggle from her. He felt his heart melting at the sight of that precocious smile and to hear children's laughter again.

"All done!" Kalina announced, and he turned to see her smiling warmly at him. No doubt seeing the small bond between himself and her daughter. She had that motherly look about her that softened her features.

"Thank you," Sparda said as he lifted his hand to inspect her work, the woman not even knowing it had healed over beneath the bandage already.

"My pleasure. Not everyday I get to see someone go from listless to alive and kicking in three seconds flat." Kalina raised her hand and Mary gave her a high five. "Good job Mary." Mary grinned and he noticed with a small laugh she was missing her two front teeth.

He walked them back to the door almost reluctantly. It was the first time in a long time he had felt something other than anger and sadness. Laughter and joy could be addictive to his kind, considering most devil's had nothing to be happy or laugh about. They were strangers though and he wasn't going to force them to stay.

"Here I came to sell you something and you make me forget all about it. I must be losing my touch," Kalina sighed as she opened the door. Mary was looking up at Sparda fondly and began pulling at her mother's dress. Kalina bent over to allow the little girl to whisper something in her ear.

"Aha... Well, it appears your presence has been requested. We insist you come over for dinner." Kalina said as she stood again. Mary was looking at him hopefully, but he didn't feel comfortable with the idea.

"Please?" Mary asked. Her little eyes of different colors staring up at him pleadingly.

"I won't take no for an answer. Consider it payment for making me lose a sale." Kalina wrote down their address. "We eat at six, and this time you can meet my husband."

Finally he sighed and nodded in response. Mary jumped and clapped her hands together before taking off out of the doorway. Kalina looked at him one more time before turning to go.

----------

It turned out to be fortunate he came to know Kalina, because it was her husband Arkham who would give him the answers he finally sought. Their initial meeting had been interesting as the other man spoke of the traveling he did. Kalina worked to keep them financially stable while he furthered his knowledge for what he called the _greater good of man kind_.

Over the next few months his bond with Mary and Kalina began to grow and he found purpose in looking out for their best interests. He was protective of them as he could not be for his own family and with Arkham almost always gone someone needed to look out for them.

The more time he spent with Kalina though, the more he began to notice she was an entirely different person when her husband was around. Reserved, careful, and far too quiet to be normal. Mary too seemed to lose her rambunctious luster whenever he was around, and it disheartened him to see it.

"Daddy is mean sometimes." Mary said quietly as the two sat together at her house. Kalina was making dinner and so Mary had asked him to come see her knew doll Arkham had brought home from his latest trip.

"Mean? How?" Sparda asked.

"Not supposed to tell."

He pulled the little girl up to sit on his lap and pushed the hair from her face.

"You can tell me anything Mary, you know that right?" He asked in his softest voice.

"He's a good daddy, but sometimes he's not my daddy. Ya know? Today he's my daddy, but when he gets mad he's not him anymore. He scares me sometimes."

"Mary, it's time for dinner." Arkham suddenly said opening the door. Her eyes flew to him and then back to stare at the ground.

As time went on Sparda could never find a reason to beat Arkham to a bloody pulp, but the young girl's words haunted him. He didn't like that people like Arkham were given good families and could possibly be mistreating them. If Mary or Kalina had said one word to him he would've taken them away and never looked back. However both remained loyal to Arkham and he could never get Mary to talk about it again.

In the mean time Arkham had said he would see what he could find out. In a drunken stupor he had actually told Arkham about his plans for revenge. Neither Kalina nor Mary knew about Eva or his boys and that was how he wanted it. The memories of them were his alone, and he did not want to share them with anyone. He had told her though who he was, and more so _what _he was. That was something he felt he could not keep from her considering she trusted him with Mary. Luckily she seemed to already know such things existed because of Arkham's research, and didn't shun him because of it.

He had told Arkham though about Eva and since the man had been coming to him with everything he could find that could send him to where Mundus was.

Now though he had found just the thing, but it was at a heavy price. Kalina was staring at him since he stopped pacing, and he wished she would stop looking so calm.

"I can't let you do this," he said in a hushed voice.

"Don't make this difficult Sparda" Kalina said as she came to stand before him. Her once short bob a long flow of black hair cascading over her shoulders. She lifted a hand to press to his cheek with a smile.

"This is insane! What about Mary?"

"Could you kill someone else in my place? Some poor soul who struggles and pleads for their life?"

Sparda turned his face from her. The truth was he vowed never to harm a human, regardless of who they were. Yet Kalina had volunteered for this.

She had overheard a conversation between Arkham and him. Arkham had finally found a method, but Sparda shut it down quickly when he heard a human sacrifice had to be made.

"There has to be another way." Sparda had told Arkham.

"I don't know if there is, and if there is it's not in this world." Arkham replied gazing at him over his fingertips as he pressed them together.

"You'll _find_ another way Arkham, there is no choice about it."

The two were bull headed in their ways and it had clashed enough times for Sparda to come to hate the man, aside from other more obvious reasons. Arkham had little regard for life of those around him unless it somehow helped to advance him self. This idea though was low even for Arkham.

Kalina had caught up with him as he walked back home one night, her small feet sounding on the pavement behind him.

"What are you doing? Go back inside before you catch a cold," he told her with a laugh. She rooted herself in front of him.

"I heard you and Arkham talking," she said. His eyes narrowed as he watched her. "Is it true? You once had a wife and children?"

"Once."

"What happened to them?"

He ground his teeth together and turned to look down the street.

"I really don't want to talk about that."

She slugged him in the arm, and he turned to look wide eyed at her.

"You've known us for a year and we've never kept secrets from you! You never share anything with us!"

"Don't talk to me about secrets," he growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked crossing her arms. He reached out and pulled her arm free, rolling the sleeve back to show one of several bruises. "Stop!"

"Let me guess, you fell? Or smacked into a door, or one of the other million reasons you've given me over the last year!"

She pulled away from him with shame and anger apparent in her eyes and walked off without another word towards her house. The same house where that bastard would be waiting for her. Sparda punched his fist hard into the brick of the wall next to him. _Why?_

He turned and stalked off to his own place. He hadn't been home for 15 minutes when there was a small tapping on his door. He opened it and there stood Kalina with Mary asleep on her shoulder.

"Can I come in?" She asked in a small voice. He stood aside and let her in.

Sparda offered his large bed to set Mary in, and he stood in the doorway watching Kalina lay her down, cover her up and kiss her goodnight. She didn't move after though, only continued to look at Mary.

"What was your wife like?" Kalina suddenly asked, still looking at her daughter.

"She... ," he began, but paused. He had never had to describe Eva before to anyone. "She was a mystery I'm still trying to unravel."

She finally looked towards him and he gestured for her to come with him. She followed him to the living room where he pulled a silver framed photo out from a drawer and handed it to her.

"The truth is Eva and I started off not liking one another if you can believe that. She was every bit as hard headed as I was, and so we clashed. She told me later on that her initial opinion of me was an arrogant jerk that looked down on her. I admit when I first came to this world that I did. Despite my instincts to protect, I still needed to shed my superiority complex that came with my previous station."

"What changed?" Kalina asked. He came to sit next to her on the couch and watched the fire flicker in the grate.

"She taught me humility, the first person to put me in my place and unabashedly call me on my failings. On the side she devoted a lot of time to the less fortunate, especially children. The pride in me couldn't help but want to show her different, because I hated being wrong about anything. Soon I was spending more time with her, working along side as she helped people through time of crisis and I began to see a different side of her. In a way our interaction changed one another. I learned humility, and she learned that everyone, even devils, can change." He replied as he took the picture from her to stare at Eva. Longing to even hear her yell at him.

"When did you realized you loved her?" Kalina was grinning, her cheeks rosy as she tried to pick his brain. He touched the image and smirked.

"When I couldn't stop going to see her, which ended up being the second time I saw her. I normally don't interact with others outside of my usual circle, but somehow she managed to wedge herself in very shortly after we met. I explained it away as competitiveness in the beginning. Wanting to dominate over her, but when I finally realized there was more there I began to know better."

"I'm sorry Sparda," she said softly as she put her hand on his wrist.

He took a deep breath and changed the topic, not wanting to talk about their passing just yet.

"Tell me about Arkham," he said as he looked her square in the eyes.

"He was a friend of my father's. They use to work together concocting and inventing. Arkham was a brilliant man, and I practically grew up with him. If you haven't noticed there is an age difference between us." She blushed slightly. "I couldn't help but admire him. He would go away for extended periods of times, but always he'd come back with some knew toy for me. Eventually as I grew older it was dresses, and then jewelry. The stories he came back with though were worth far more than any materialistic thing. I missed him when he went away, and by the time I was 16 I was in love with him. He waited though until I was 18 before telling me the feelings I had were mutual. I was so excited."

"In the beginning everything was great. We traveled together all over the world and I became a part of his life. When I became pregnant though he was very protective of me and insisted I stay home for the health of our child. I missed him, but I also knew he was looking out for us by leaving me behind. However, when he missed Mary's birth I began to feel as if something had changed. Since he spends more and more time away. Then...," she paused as she shuffled her hands together.

"He came back from a trip to Europe with a blemish on his face. He told me it was a scar and nothing to worry about, but it doesn't look like a scar. It moved sometimes and the more I pushed him to see a doctor the angrier he became. One day though it disappeared. He said he finally went to the doctor, but I know better. Some days it reappears and with it comes violent mood swings."

"Does he hurt you?" Sparda asked.

"It isn't him... It's like he's a completely different person."

"Why don't you leave him? I don't understand how you of all people can take this."

"Aha, well. Consider it a learned behavior." Kalina replied bitterly. "Sometimes you just have to survive. He's never hurt Mary, and I don't have the means to uproot her and walk away. If I did though... I dread the backlash from Arkham."

"That's easy, I'll kill him," Sparda said. She laughed a bit and slugged his arm.

"Don't you dare!"

"You are so much stronger than this! Stand up for yourself and your daughter. You can come and stay with me and he won't dare come after you."

Kalina watched him with a sad smile as she raised a hand to touch his cheek.

"To think the scary guy I met only a year ago turned into such a softy," she laughed as she came to hug him. "If you love us Sparda, you will let me work this out on my own."

He wrapped his arms around her, collecting her into his embrace. He couldn't stand her stubbornness, especially when it put both her and Mary's life in risk.

"If you love yourself then you'll leave him and take Mary far from his reach," he replied as he held her back by the shoulders.

"Thank you for caring," she said before planting a very small kiss on his lips. Both were still as they looked at one another and soon Kalina leaned in and kissed him again. Sparda was hesitant but she pulled herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. For all his inner turmoil the kiss felt good after so many years of repression. He leaned himself back, taking her with him. He couldn't help but marvel at the feeling of being so close to someone again. To feel the weight of her pressing down onto him filled something he had been missing for so long. Without Eva he had felt incomplete, and as the two tangled together to mold perfectly it seemed to fill the void.

In the heat of the moment he lost control of himself as he hungrily kissed her back, barely allowing breath to escape her mouth. He was drowning in her as he turned her over to take control. Kalina arched her back beneath him and whispered his name. He didn't know why, but Eva popped into his head and he quickly pulled from her.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said not able to look at her. He sat up leaving her laying breathless on the couch. "You can sleep in with Mary, I'll take the couch."

"O-OK," she said too quickly, guilt and shame very much apparent in her voice as she sat up and hurried to leave the room.

Sparda sat on the couch with his head in his hands, confused as he had ever been. He loved Kalina in his own way, but no one could ever replace Eva for him. Yet he had reacted to her touch just as sure as if it had been Eva in his arms. He waited a long while until the entire house was quiet before sneaking his way to look in on the two girls.

Mary was laying undisturbed in her mother's arms, both facing one another. Sparda noted with a pain in his heart that Kalina had faded tear stains on her cheeks. She was married, and he would never forget about Eva as long as he lived. Maybe he was over thinking the kiss. She had been vulnerable and possibly in the heat of the moment had taken it too far. He touched his lips with his fingers and felt even worse. It hadn't felt like a random kiss, but a silent plea. _Love me..._

"I'm sorry," Sparda whispered into the dark room before turning to close the door, taking with him the light and leaving the two in darkness.

----------

"I can't let you do this," he said in a hushed voice.

"Don't make this difficult Sparda" Kalina said as she came to stand before him. Her once short bob a long flow of black hair cascading over her shoulders. She lifted a hand to press to his cheek with a smile.

"This is insane! What about Mary?"

"Could you kill someone else in my place? Some poor soul who struggles and pleads for their life?"

Sparda turned his face from her. The truth was he vowed never to harm a human, regardless of who they were. Yet Kalina had volunteered for this.

"You have given me so much. Let me do this for you. Mary understands the choice I've made."

"Understands?! She's just a child!"

"It's the only way..."

"Bullshit!" Sparda yelled angrily. He recoiled from her hand and went to stand by the door. The two ladies who had been helping her get ready skirted out of the room with nervous looks towards him.

"How can you do this so calmly! They're going to kill you! You would lay this burden on my shoulders? On Mary's?" He turned to face her with anger and disappointment in his eyes. Her behavior shocked him. The loving mother and friend throwing her life away. "If you gave a damn about either of us you would step down _now_."

"I'm doing this for _both_ of you!" Kalina blurted out in frustration. She then quickly covered her mouth and turned from him.

"What are you talking about?" Sparda asked. When she didn't respond he forced her to turn and face him, and for the first time since this whole mess had started he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I want you to be happy, and I want Mary to finally be free. Don't you understand that you will finally have your revenge and he will _let_ Mary go if I do this?"

"I don't understand..."

"Remember when I told you that he had never hurt Mary before? That has changed since... I could take the beatings if it meant she was safe, but when I tried to leave him he went crazy. I knew it was only the beginning and so I made a deal with him. He had asked me to be the sacrifice..."

"_What_?!" Sparda roared incredulously. Hadn't he told Arkham to find an alternative way of doing this?

"I told him I would, but only if he lets Mary go. I have family left who have come to take her away tonight. Don't you see? I can finally save her like I failed to protect her from him, and in doing so I can give you exactly what it is you need to find peace. I'm tired Sparda, of the beatings and of going through life feeling this way. I want more for Mary then I can give her."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. She had a defeated, tired look and it was the first time he had ever seen the woman cry before.

"We can find another way," Sparda offered softly.

"Can you ever love me Sparda?" Kalina asked. He felt a lump in his throat as he only looked at her. "You can't save us from this fate, and to take more of your kindness knowing it can never be anything more will drive a wedge between us. Where will we be then, and what will happen to Mary when you and I can no longer look at each other?" She reached both hands up to hold his face between them. "I want to remember you this way, and this feeling. I don't ever want to feel bitterness when I look at you and know you won't be mine. I have to let you go, and you should do the same."

He searched for an answer. He couldn't lie and say he loved her when his heart belonged with Eva, but this was insane!

"Let me go Sparda, please." Kalina said in a slight whisper. He tilted his head forward to touch his forehead against hers. She let out a small sob. "Let me go," she repeated.

"I can't," he replied back.

"You will," she said.

He shook his head, unwilling to accept this. She kissed his forehead.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and someone called from outside.

"Kalina, we're ready."

"I'm coming," she called out. She pulled from Sparda and began to gain her composure as she went to the door. Sparda grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a hug. "Y-you're not helping you idiot," Kalina laughed into his shoulder as fresh tears started.

For a long time the two stood quietly holding one another. He was too stubborn to let her go, and she was savoring the closeness while she could have it. The truth was that she had come to love the man without meaning to. Torn between her duty as a mother and wife every time he smiled at her. Even though he seemed a different man now, there was still a part of his heart she could not touch and it was only after hearing about his wife that she began to understand why.

So she had always masked her need with wit and smiles whenever he was around. She had been determined to keep it all under wraps, but her strength had wavered that night unexpectedly and she had to deal with the shame of his rejection since. It was eating away at her internally every time he smiled at her now, and it was painful because she had cherished it so much previous.

But now she could do something for him, save her daughter and end her suffering in a single moment. Her love had always proved her greatest flaw. With Arkham, and now with Sparda and yet standing in his arms she felt the kind of peace she hadn't felt since she was a child. He would set her free...

----------

Sparda stood in the middle of the candle lit room, his hand slightly shaking as he faced Arkham who was checking every minute detail in his book. He wanted to throttle him, half wishing the man were a priestess himself so he could have due reason to kill him on the spot. He had never loathed another man as much as he did this one. He should've taken Mary and Kalina away from him a long time ago. Even if Kalina had fought tooth and nail about it, even if she hated him. At least she would've been saved.

Perhaps it wasn't too late....

His shaken hand was suddenly filled and he turned to see Kalina watching him with scrutinizing eyes. As if she could read his thoughts.

"Let's begin." Arkham suddenly said, making the two look from one another. He tightened his grip on her hand though. "Kalina, come to me please." Arkham put a pale hand out to her and she began to move forward until Sparda stopped her by not letting her hand go. She turned to look at him as he moved forward to place her behind his tall frame.

"No Arkham, if anyone is going to do this it's going to be me." Sparda said giving the man an ice cold glare. He could see Arkham's teeth clench, but not much else of a reaction showed. Sparda turned towards Kalina who was looking at him questioningly.

"If you want out of this, now would be the time to speak," he said as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. Rather than answer she took his hand again and walked him towards the center.

He had hoped she would change her mind, but as always she was too stubborn to yield even to a devil like him. The priestess was needed because he required a guide to where he was going, a human soul of a priestess to light his way to an otherwise dark world. Her blood though would seal the gate behind them, trapping him and his powers for all eternity.

The two knelt before one another and Sparda watched with a heavy heart as Kalina closed her eyes peacefully when Arkham began to chant. Sparda held the blade in his trembling hand as a barrier of light surrounded them. No one could come in or leave until the gate had the blood it desired. It was the point of no return.

"Kalina." Sparda whispered towards her. Gray peeked through her half shut eyes.

"It's OK. I'm OK," she whispered back to him.

He lowered the knife to his forearm and flinched as he opened his own flesh and let his blood flow. The blade would make it so that he would not heal over quickly. He didn't even need to die for this to work. His was the foundation, but hers was the integral part to this plan. He found though that he could not bring himself to do it.

She must've sensed his hesitation, because she opened her eyes to look at him expectantly. His face was lowered to the side, watching as his blood pooled between them staining her beautiful white gown.

Her hand woke him from his reverie and brought his face to look at hers before she leaned close and kissed him softly. He tasted salty tears and it made him pull her from where she sat onto his lap. He pressed her head to his chest, only vaguely aware that Arkham was protesting somewhere beyond the light. He didn't care though. All she had done for him, and was still doing even as she held death in her arms.

He leaned down and kissed her in return more deeply this time, cradling her in his arms as he gave in to this woman who so desired his company and affection. He would give it to her as long as blood still flowed in their veins. He ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face so he could see it clearly. She was crying, but despite this she looked so at peace.

The knife was clasped against her back in his hand, having almost forgotten it was there. Sparda pulled back from her and searched her face again, unsure if he could really do it.

"I'm ready," she whispered in a breathless voice as she caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes, wishing she wouldn't be so compliant. She leaned in and kissed him, this time pulling her to mold against him by putting her arms around his neck. Almost as if silently saying... _I love you... _Over and over again he could hear it coming through her.

Sparda pulled the blade back and returned the kiss as he brought it forward again. She cried against his mouth and he could feel the warm blood on his hand. He hugged her tightly, apologizing over and over again.

"Forgive me."

* * *

**So now it's upto you guys. Which one should I attempt to finish once I'm feeling better? Of course while working on my current stories :D Pressure is on!**


	13. Brothers working title

**One more for you guys, as I wasn't sure on this one either but decided to let you guys be the judge.**

**The reason why I am so iffy about this story is it's an AU story where the boys aren't devil's at all, but humans. It bugs me only because I can't explain away the obvious glaring points such as why Dante/Vergil/Nero/Sparda all have white hair but Nero isn't blood related...lol Also Nero has no devil arm...**

**This would be yaoi, and would be a full story that included almost every character (as I never rule out cameos this early in writing). Including Vergil later on to throw in some fun and eccentric conflict. :D **

**I like the idea behind this, but my logical mind keeps pointing out the glaring flaws which you guys may not even care about...lol**

**So far 'A Woman's Touch' and 'Nero Expedition' are winning the vote it seems. I have already begun continuing both just in case while working on my other projects. But I'll throw this one in there and see what comes of it. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. :D **

* * *

**Brothers **

**(working title)**

"You OK Nero?" Kyrie asked as she appeared at his side just by the bike rack. He turned from undoing his bike chain to see her smiling down at him.

"Yeah, just spacing out a bit is all. Your dad not coming to pick you up today?"

"Nope, he's working late," she replied blushing slightly. He smirked at her and shoved the chain and lock into his back pack.

"Wanna walk home together?" He asked knowing full well this was where she was leading the conversation. Yet she cutely looked thoughtful.

"OK."

The two had lived next to each other for ten years, had gone to school together, and were graduating this year together as well. For all intents and purposes Nero liked Kyrie, but had never quite gotten up the courage to ask her out. If not only because she had dated other guys on and off, but because he feared the loss of her friendship should things go sour between them. So he played the part of the guy friend. Both would be heading off to college come September, with Nero remaining in Fortuna while Kyrie went to a university four hours away. With this ahead of them it made the prospect of asking her out even more daunting since all they had left was the summer.

"How are things going at home?" She asked as they walked. He pulled her heavy bag from her shoulder to carry for her as he walked his bike in between them. "Thanks."

"Good. I'm really getting on well with the old man, except he's slightly whacked in the head," he responded with a grin.

Three months ago his mother had remarried, which had come as a shock to Nero when he found out about their plans to marry a year earlier, but he never knew his father so the introduction had been both awkward and entertaining. In that time though he had become very close to Sparda who was kind, and yet... slightly weird.

Case in point, when they began to live together three months ago and the old man had moved in with them he seemed to be oblivious to the fact he had a step-son so Nero would come home to find him and his mom in... compromising positions. They were so madly in love sometimes it was sickeningly sweet.

"He's nice and all, but sometimes I swear he's a demon." Nero mused. He had told Kyrie about it, and found she blushed... well, like a school girl. Upon meeting Sparda herself had been even worse as she went on and on about how attractive he was. "But things should be interesting tonight."

"Oh... his son is coming home tonight isn't he?" Kyrie asked. "You finally get to meet your step-brother."

"Yup, which is why I booked it out of class. I don't know what time he's coming home, but I really want to make a good first impression."

"Awww, that's kind of cute," she said in a babying voice as she nudged his arm. He rolled his eyes.

"No it's not. I've never had an older brother before, and despite the old man being slightly odd he and I get along really well. So I'm anxious to make sure it's the same with his son Dante." Nero replied with a small smirk.

He really meant it too. From the time he was young he wished for a sibling not caring if they were older or younger, boy or girl. But it had always been just him and his mother which had been fine, but sometimes being an only child was really lonely when your mother worked as much as his did. Now, thanks to his step-dad he had a whole family and his mom didn't have to work as many hours meaning he was introduced to 'family time' for the first time. Plus, Sparda seemed to relish his role as step-dad and never made him feel unwanted.

"Don't you have two step-brothers?" Kyrie asked.

"Yeah, but Vergil is studying abroad in Europe. He rarely comes home and is going to apparently be in school a lot longer than Dante." Nero replied thinking about what he remembered being told about the two.

"Imagine that... you ask for one brother and you end up with two," she laughed. "Lucky. I wish I had two step-brothers who looked like your step-dad."

He turned to look pointedly at her and she put her hands up placatingly.

"Why don't you start a fan club?" He growled at her blushing face.

"Maybe I will," she replied with a grin.

He remained quiet at this and turned the topic elsewhere. While he was anxious to meet his new brother what Kyrie said put him ill at ease. His older brother was 24, in college and the son of Sparda who even Nero had to admit was an extremely attractive guy. He'd never seen a picture of Dante or Vergil but wondered what he would do if either of them caught Kyrie's eye. It made a pit in his stomach and gave him a cold flash at the thought yet he did not show it outwardly.

They finally made it home and as Kyrie walked him up to his front door both stopped, frozen in place.

Standing in the alcove of their front porch was a guy and a girl leaning up against the stone wall. They were making out fiercely, and Nero noticed with a sudden hot feeling in his ears that one of the man's hands was pushed up under the girl's shirt while the other... was down the front of her jeans.

Nero turned to look at Kyrie who looked extremely embarrassed, and he felt his blood boil.

"Hey!" Nero growled as he stepped in front of Kyrie. "You pervert, what the hell are you doing?"

The bodies went rigid; apparently not thinking either would get caught. Then as the girl pulled from him an audible slap rang out as she hit him hard.

"I told you, it's over!" She yelled as she pushed him aside, her breathing heavy and face red with embarrassment. She pushed past Nero and Kyrie, storming into the car he hadn't noticed parked on the curb beside them before driving away hurriedly.

Nero turned back to the guy and felt his stomach clench. A much younger and defiant version of Sparda stood breathing heavily and glaring daggers at them both. But it wasn't Sparda. That much apparent by the ardent glare followed by a quick smirk.

"You Nero?" He asked as he smoothed the white shag from his face and straightened his stature.

"Yeah? Are you Dante?" Nero asked in reply.

Out of nowhere a wide grin split his face as he came over and wrapped large arms around him. Nero squirmed, because despite wanting to meet his new brother he still didn't know him well enough to allow that kind of intimacy. Plus, where had those hands been a moment ago?

"Hey, lay off." Nero said as he got his hands between them to push the elder off.

"No hug for your big bro?" Dante asked with a fake pout. "Oh, hey, who's this cutie?"

Dante's attention was suddenly on Kyrie, who seemed to shrink before him with her eyes unable to meet his own after what she just saw. It didn't help the perv licked at his finger on the hand that had just been... Nero shivered.

"This your girlfriend? Did you enjoy the show sweetie?"

Nero grabbed hold of him and yanked him away from her. As much as he had been anticipating their first meeting he was finding he liked the man less and less the more his mouth opened.

"I'll see you later Nero." Kyrie said softly as she reached for her bag which he handed her quickly.

"Yeah, take care."

Dante looked disappointed as she quickly walked off before his eyes fell back to Nero.

"She's cute. You two going out?"

"That is... none of your business." Nero replied irritated as he walked past Dante to go inside.

"We're brothers now, so who you stick your dick in is my business." Dante chimed happily. Nero rounded to glare at him, and to his shock Dante flicked his nose with his finger. The same one he had licked. "Its gonna be fun living with you if you get this worked up over nothing."

"Bastard!" Nero growled as Dante ducked inside. Nero went to push the door open but found it locked. "Let me in!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? Bribery won't work although I'd give you an A for effort."

"Quit messing around and let me in!" Nero yelled as he banged his hand on the door.

"Say please and I'll let you in." Dante continued. Nero paused for a moment and decided he really did hate this man, and so instead he went to pull his house key out of his pocket. "Don't even try your keys."

He heard jingling coming from the other side and noted his entire set was no longer in his pocket!

"How?!"

"I'm really good at swiping stuff off people. I'm particularly good at getting bra's off women without them knowing."

"You perverted bastard!"

"Not perverted. I don't do it to just anyone. Only girls who want me... Wait, so I guess anyone." Dante laughed.

Nero huffed and pushed on the door one last time before storming off. He wasn't going to say please to that jerk! Now he was beginning to see the resemblance to Sparda, but Dante was too callous and blunt in comparison to his father. Practically getting it on in broad daylight out in public with some girl, insulting Kyrie, and even asking him such personal things... Oh yes, he hated him.

He walked around the back of the house to his bedroom window, which he knew would be open. Nero tossed his backpack in before hoisting himself up and onto his bedroom floor with a thud. He turned over and got on his knees to get up only for his hand to press down on a foot.

"Well... this is an interesting position isn't it?" Dante asked when Nero's eyes moved upward to see his step-brother standing over him. Nero's eyes glanced at eye level and was mortified to see not only was he face to face with his step-brother's groin area, but the bastard obviously had gotten just a little excited during his rendezvous with the girl just now.

Nero pushed himself to his full height.

"Get out of my room."

"Seriously now. We're supposed to be getting along."

"If you're looking to get on my good side then you're not making the best impression." Nero said as he lifted his hand to point the elder out of his room.

"I'm only teasin' ya. What else does a big brother do to his younger one?" Dante said in a placating tone before putting his hand out. "Let's start over. Name's Dante little bro."

Nero eyed the hand warily then back to its owner's face to see a wide grin. For the sake of civility he _should_ try and get along with him right? He didn't want to cause trouble within the confines of the loving family he had come to know over the last few months and perhaps he was jumping to conclusions about Dante?

"Nero," he said in reply as he took his step brother's hand and gave it a good squeeze. Dante shook it heartily. "Where's mom and dad?"

"I wasn't expected till later, so they don't know I'm here yet. Probably finishing up at work before they head home." Dante replied as he let go of Nero's hand and walked about the room. "This you and your mom?"

"Yeah, when I was seven." Nero answered.

"She's a bit of a babe." Dante began before Nero's eyes narrowed. "Hey, it's a compliment. Lighten the hell up would ya?" He turned back and began glancing at other photos. "Ahhh, now you gotta tell me about her."

Dante handed him a picture of he and Kyrie taken their freshman year. They had gone to some dance as friends only and his mom had taken a picture of them before they left. It wasn't one of those dressy dances, but one where the guys wore button down shirts or vests with dark pants and girls wore cute casual dresses. Regardless, in Nero's mind Kyrie could've been wearing a wedding gown with how lovely she'd looked in his eyes. Even if she was only his "friend date" he was thankful he was taking her rather than someone else.

"She's our neighbor and a good friend of mine." Nero answered truthfully before placing the photo back down.

"Only a friend eh?" Dante began but Nero cut him off knowing where he was headed before he even got there.

"So who was the girl that slapped you?" Nero asked.

"Patty? Meh, she's nothing, just an ex."

"She didn't look like nothing."

"Considering the tail in this small town I figured she was the best I could get, so why not try my luck one more time eh?"

Nero gave him a dead stare.

"Definitely need to untwist the panties kid," he said as he moved to ruffle Nero's hair. Nero pushed his hand off.

"Don't call me kid, I'm 18 you know."

"And I'm 24, therefore making you a kid and me..."

"Old?" Nero asked with a small grin.

He saw a nerve twitch in Dante's temple as he tried to smile through that comment.

"You best watch yourself _kid_. Or you might be found sleeping in a compromising position." Dante said in _polite_ warning.

"Heh, I'll remember that when I lock my room at night." Nero said dismissively as he moved towards his school bag to pull out his books.

"You mean with the key you keep on your key ring right?"

Nero went rigid as he remembered Dante had his set of keys, and sure enough the skeleton key that opened his bedroom door and many others in the house was now in his step-brother's possession.

"You give those back." Nero demanded with a warning tone as he turned back to Dante.

"Yeah right. I need a set to get in the house, being we're _family _now. Of course for safety reason's I will need the skeleton key, you know, in case you lock yourself in your room and a fire were to break out..." Dante replied as he pulled the set out and fingered each key as he spoke of it.

Nero launched himself forward, but Dante lifted his hand up to keep the keys out of his reach before grabbing Nero and getting him in a headlock.

"God how I've missed brotherly spats." Dante laughed.

"Let go you ass!" Nero yelled as he tried to get out of the hold.

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother?"

"I said let go!"

Nero grabbed a hold of Dante's leg, causing his step brother to hop on one foot as Nero refused to let go of him until Dante released his neck. With a swift tug he managed to knock Dante off his feet, but unfortunate for him as the elder went down he took Nero's head with him and almost cracked his skull against the wooden floors. Nero saw stars for a few seconds exploding before his eyes as the dull pain turned into a sharp one that caused his eyes to water.

_Oh yes, you wanted a brother didn't you? Smooth move jackass, you got one now don't you?_

Dante lay beneath him, finally letting go of his neck as Nero sat back to rub at his head.

"Don't go blaming me. You're the one who made me fall." Dante grunted as he looked up from his lying position at Nero.

Nero though had spotted his set of keys that Dante...had dropped. Before he could get them Dante caught his line of vision and they both went for the set of keys. Nero almost got them, but Dante's hand pushed them further away. Nero tried to crawl for them, all the while elbowing his step brother who was trying to crawl up onto his back to prevent him reaching them. With a strained grunt Dante pushed him self up, knocking Nero face down into the floor as he grabbed the keys, mere inches from Nero's outstretched fingers.

Ears red, heart beating like an angry drum Nero turned under his step-brother to give him the throttling of his life in an attempt to get those keys back. Dante held them away though.

"Gotta do better than that kid if you want to get anywhere with me." Dante said jubilantly as if he were enjoying every second of this.

"You can't do this! Those are mine and I want them back!" Nero snarled exposing his teeth as he gritted them together. He pushed at the side of Dante's face with one hand while the other reached for the keys.

"Heh, what are you willing to give me to get them back?" Dante asked as he pressed Nero's hand away from his face to he could stare him in the eye.

"How about a fat lip?" Nero replied dangerously. He didn't like bullies, and as far as he was concerned Dante was bullying him for no reason at all.

"Sounds tempting...," the elder said with a crooked smirk.

It took Nero off guard and for some reason seemed the wrong response to such an offer. With the offer came the realization that his step-brother was lying on top of him, pinning one arm down and staring at him. At times as a child he had severe anxiety with people touching him who he did not know, to the point his mom took him to a therapist as a child. They thought it was a form of aphephobia, but it turned out to pass once he matured. Yet he still felt anxious around new people, managing to get around those feelings of anxiety by keeping a measured distance and only touching briefly if he could help it.

There was no distance between himself and Dante, and Nero felt increasing anxiety at the intimacy of the situation. They were both breathing hard, and his step-brother was so close that he could feel the heated breath blowing against his face. More troubling was the realization Dante was still excited from the events with his ex.

He moved to push Dante off, but at that moment someone appeared standing in his open doorway.

"Oh please tell me you two aren't fighting already?"

They both turned to see Sparda standing in the doorway with an exasperated look.

"Hey old man." Dante said as he got up to greet his father.

"Why don't you ever call me dad?" Sparda asked wearily as he loosened the tie at his neck.

"C'mon, you're way too cool to be a dad." Dante replied in a flattering way.

"And yet I'm _old man_ eh?"

"Think of it as a term of endearment. Now where's the little woman?"

Nero sat up and watched Sparda give Dante a pointed look.

"You promised."

"I didn't say nothing. Me and Zero were just bonding."

"Nero, jackass."

"I can see that." Sparda replied eyeing his son suspiciously. "Think you two could behave yourself before Abigail gets home?"

"Sure thing pops. I'll keep the youngster out of trouble."

"It's not the youngster that worries me." Sparda sighed as he walked out of the room.

Nero glared up at Dante who followed after his father, turning around long enough to show Nero that he still had his keys in his hand.

Nero slumped over and silently swore thinking over and over... _Be careful what you wish for._


	14. Winter's Night

**I couldn't let you guys think I'd forgotten you on one of my favorite holidays, now could I?**

**I wish I had a full oneshot or chapter to give you today, but due to my mother taking ill prior to Thanksgiving I have been at her beckon call to insure she gets better, making writing impossible except in small increments. This is also why I am behind in responding to reviews.**

**So I'm using this set of unfinished stories to present you one more that I WILL be finishing, but feel there is enough to give you guys a teasing taste. It also was never my intention to hold off almost 3 months in posting anything, so I do apologize for that!**

**I miss writing and chatting with you guys, but once the holidays are over I should have time to finish both Killing Moon and Devotion as I have nearly finished chapters of both. It's just finding the time to actually write them.**

**So, however you guys spend today whether it be Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or not at all. Make it a good day to be shared with those you love. Talk to you in 2010 and as always... enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Winter's Night**

The wind howled out of control, spurred on no doubt by the Frost demons that were following close. They were hesitant to attack because the two figures in the snow had proved themselves formidable opponents...

Even if one of them now lay passed out.

Lady pulled Vergil through the snow, never taking her eyes off the creatures always just beyond the white out around them. His blood dragged in the snow, staining it pink as she did her best to find shelter.

They'd come to this small town to kill every last Frost that had recently caused the normally sunny farming town to turn into a winter nightmare. People were huddled in their homes and quickly running out of food. If it hadn't been for a brave man managing to break through and get help the entire town would've died from cold and starvation.

Neither knew just how many demons had taken up refuge here though. While both were strong fighters it was apparent when the snow storm kicked up at the demons approach that there were too many for just the two of them. Even with Vergil's stubborn mindset that he could vanquish them all. Instead they knocked her into him, coming out of the white out like ghosts, breaking the devil's concentration enough to descend on him.

She only managed to survive because she had guns on her, whereas Vergil preferred Yamato. So when they came to descend on her she managed to shoot them away before their massive claws could tear through her.

Vergil was not so lucky. She turned her back, not really sure how he'd been knocked out but terrified non-the-less by her partner's steady flow of blood.

Lady pulled with all her strength and still the creatures lingered. She raised a gun and fired into the snow, hearing a growl and a shriek that followed.

Then out of nowhere her back hit something solid, startling her into dropping Vergil down into the snow. She turned and was relieved to see an ice shanty.

When she turned back, raising her weapon she noted she heard nothing. Either they had left to regroup or they were waiting patiently. Either she didn't care about so much as getting Vergil inside.

Her teeth chattering, she reached down and grabbed his jacket at the shoulders tugging him around. Once she found the door she kicked it in and pulled him in before shutting it behind her. She found a chair and wedged it in place to keep anything from coming through before turning with a heavy sigh.

The room was cramped with a hint of smoke and stale beer hitting her nostrils. Luckily there was two blankets folded in the corner with some foldable chairs, but not much else. Not even a small stove to heat the place.

Lady tossed her duffle off her shoulder, having almost forgot about it in the panic of moving Vergil before kneeling to open it and pull out a battery operated lamp. Without hesitation she went to Vergil and unbuttoned his jacket, ripping his shirt open to see better what damage there was.

It looked bad, like three of them had slashed him one after the other. Maybe the loss of blood had caused him to collapse? It made her wonder how long would he be like this before he regenerated.

"Damnit," she growled as she reached back into the duffle and pulled out her satellite phone. She dialed Dante and ground her teeth as she waited for him to answer.

"You didn't kill my brother did you?" Dante teased once he answered the phone.

"What?" Lady asked.

"We're twins. I can always tell when someone's knocked him on his ass. So what he do? Did he try and put some moves on ya?"

"No! He got himself hurt like the moron he is and left me to deal with his sorry carcass. I don't know the first thing about treating him since he's of a different species." Lady snapped.

"Technically half a different species, but the devil trumps the human side I guess." Dante continued thoughtfully. "What's wrong with him?"

"He got slashed pretty bad. You never told us there would be _this_ many Frosts out here!"

"Why? How many were there?"

"_Too damn many_," she replied in an annoyed growling tone.

"Easy there kitten, don't go blaming me. I offered for Trish and I to come, but you and Vergil assured me you could handle this. Apparently that was a lie," he said snorting.

"Can we please fight about this after I've saved your brother's life?" Lady asked tersely.

"Sure thing. So what, you looking for over the phone doctorage?"

"I don't know how to heal him Dante. Surprisingly you just heal right away and brag about it. He's knocked out and still bleeding."

"We both have different abilities. Vergil always focused on his fighting abilities and ways of escaping, like teleportation. But of course we can't have everything. He figured he'd never be put in the situation where he'd be injured, smug bastard. Me? I look out for my ass, because with all my devil may care fighting I tend to get swords through the chest. Or bullets through the cranium," he said smugly with a hint of nostalgia.

"What do I do!" Lady demanded.

"He's part human, so just stem the blood flow. He won't die as long as he's kept warm."

"Warm?" Lady asked as her eyes flit to the window where the storm was still raging outside.

"Well, yeah. Being devil's we can stand the cold, but when injured it's not good for our healing abilities. It actually slows it down. Considering his aren't the best to begin with it slows it down even more."

Lady could see her breath as it grew more ragged.

"We're caught in a blizzard Dante with no heat and he's already ice cold!"

"Oh. That sucks."

"Ya think?" Lady snapped.

"It's cool. You got anything to cover him with?"

"I have blankets, but not much else."

"Perfect. That's all you need. Well, that and you of course." Dante said easily.

"Me? What about me?"

"You're alive and kickin' ain't ya? Get nekked and snuggle with my bro."

"Ha ha, very funny asshole." Lady said mockingly.

"I'm not joking. You've seen the movies right? Use your body heat to keep him warm under the blanket. Get him out of his wet clothes too because that won't help."

"No way!" Lady yelled into the receiver as she pulled it away, staring incredulously at the phone as if it were Dante.

"Fine, then let him freeze to death, bleed out and his open wounds to crystallize his blood as the cold air seeps in. He'll be pissed if you let him die." Dante added the last part as an afterthought.

Lady turned and looked at Vergil who was still passed out and beginning to shiver in sleep.

"There has to be another way," she pressed.

"Yeah. If you had a fireplace or a heater."

_Fuck_.

"You know, considering all the times he's saved you the fact you won't return the favor is pretty shitty."

"You are far too calm about all this!" Lady seethed. His voice was playful and seemed not the least bit concerned.

"Because I know you'll do the right thing. You wouldn't let my bro die, would you Lady?"

Lady rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling in annoyance and mouthed her frustration. Of course she wouldn't let him die, but...

"He's passed out. He won't even know what's going on. You just have to do it till he feels warm again and then you can get dressed before he wakes up. No harm, no foul right?" Dante said as if that somehow made the prospect any better. "But you better make up your mind soon because the longer you wait the worse off he's gonna be and the better his chances are of waking up _during_."

_Does he have to make it sound like we're going to do something_? Lady thought annoyed.

"Keep me posted on his health and we'll head on over to kill the demon's and knock a hole in that storm. You two just stay put and _keep warm_." Dante continued, undeterred by her silence.

"Fine... Just hurry your ass up." Lady finally managed to say feeling defeated in her present predicament.

"That's a good girl. Oh, and Lady?"

"What?"

"If he gets a stiffy, don't worry. It's a natural react--"

Lady hung up the phone.

--

"Heh."

Dante chuckled as he pulled the phone back from his face to grin at the words _Call Ended_ on the lit screen.

Around him sat Trish and Artemis, whom he had been speaking with when Lady called. In particular, Artemis had come to tell him Vergil was injured having sensed it despite the fact Dante too had known his brother was down for the count.

"You-- just lied to her. Didn't you?" Artemis asked with wide eyes.

"Moi? Lie?" Dante asked innocently.

"You know Vergil won't die of freezing to death. Your demonic side makes you adverse to both extreme heat and cold." Trish broke in with a wide grin on her face as she sat on the corner of his desk.

"Oh yeah. Guess I _forgot _about that. Oh well, too late to call her back." Dante said.

"You truly are a chaos demon, aren't you?" Artemis asked with a great sigh. "Is there nothing you will not do for entertainment?"

"Donkey shows man." Dante replied with a deep shudder.

"Donkey?"

"It's best not to ask Artemis." Trish cut him off just as Dante opened his mouth to answer. "We'll get ready to go and save them before things go too far."

"Hold up now. We'll chill for a bit. No sense in pulling this on Lady and have nothing entertaining come of it." Dante interjected once they moved to leave.

"You do realize if Vergil should wake up and find them... _like that_ he might harm the girl correct?" Artemis asked.

"Not a chance." Dante said smugly as he sat back in his chair, his arms above his head looking as comfortable as can be. "If anything it'll be incentive for him to finally come clean."

--

Lady sat looking down at Vergil with a wide eyed expression on her face.

She'd managed to get his shirt and jacket off, pulled his boots and socks away and even took her time on removing his amulet from his neck. Now she stared at his pants as if they might bite and poison her. Treating them like an angered snake and of course the visual did nothing to calm her of what the pants were _hiding_.

After the earlier conversation with Dante she had, for a moment, considered it. Then of course when he added the tidbit before she hung up it only set her more on edge.

_Natural reaction my ass... If that happens I'll show him a natural reaction with my fist._


	15. Bar Fight

**I hardly know where to begin, except to thank each and every person who has continued to send me reviews and messages despite my long time absence. Seriously, the amount of messages I've gotten asking me when I will update has been surprising and wholey uplifting.**

**To make a long story short, I have been actively losing weight for the last year which has required a lot of dedication and activity on my part. That, mixed with new hours in my job has made coming home and relaxing nearly impossible, let alone be up long enough to find the time to write. But I miss it so much I have decided I need to better schedule my life to give myself time to write. If anything, it's a healthy passtime that eases me like nothing else I've ever done and it makes me happy to share with you guys. I've really, truly missed this.**

**Also, thank you for those who showed concern for my mother when she was ill. She is doing better, although has the same issues. At least now she's been diagnosed properly so we can take the steps to making her better. :) **

**So I'm posting you a few things just to get something out there and show I have no intentions of going anywhere. I'm also going to set time away this weekend to steal some time to write and re-read over KM, BIO and Devotion to see if I can't spark creativity.**

**On to the story. The concept is very simple. Place my two favorite titles (DMC, RE) together in a single story. Of course beer had to be involved and talk of yaoi...lol Please note I do not have a beta at this time, or at least someone active (my beta is now married and we only talk from time to time) so if this is a bit raw, that is why.**

**Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoy these little bits even if they are just works in progress. :) I'm hoping to bring you something in full soon.**

* * *

**Working Title**

"Bartender! Another round over here." Dante called as he sat back lazily in his chair and eyed the cute waitress who he hoped would bring the drinks.

"Not for me, I've had enough." Leon said evenly with a nod towards the bar.

"Lightweight." Dante said under his breath while holding his beer to his mouth. The table broke out into laughter all except Vergil and Wesker who merely glanced around. "What the heck are you guys doing here anyway?"

Dante of course was referring to the fact that Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker had walked in the door less than 15 minutes after Vergil, Nero and he had arrived.

"Relaxing. Which we could do a lot more efficiantly if you hadn't come and joined our table." Wesker said coldly as he eyed the drunken devil hunter.

"He would not have joined you if you had not come walking in to _our_ bar." Vergil suddenly spoke in much the same tone.

Everyone else held their breath as the two confrontational personalities seemed to clash. Wesker turned to look at Vergil who merely stirred his drink uninterestedly.

"Is that any good?" Wesker asked glancing down at his drink.

"It's passable at best, but nowhere suitable enough for my pallat. I'm much rather be drinking-"

"Tea," both Wesker and Vergil said simultaneously.

"Is this a good sign?" Nero whispered over to Chris. Wesker suddenly smiled.

"No... definitely not." Chris replied at this grotesque sight.

"You know..." Dante began conversationally. "It's a little eery don't you think?"

"What?" Leon asked.

"Vergil and Wesker. It's almost like... they could be twins instead of him and me, ya know?"

"You know what's even creepier?" Chris added. "It's almost like we're mirrors of one another."

"I'm not following." Dante said with a confused look on his face.

"Think about it. Wesker and Vergil, Nero and I."

"No way. That would imply that I'm like Leon." Dante snorted.

"Well, yeah. That would be the idea." Chris said innocently. Dante spit out his beer and Leon rolled his eyes.

"I am nothing like this idiot. I have years of training and intelligence. There is no comparing us." Leon said simply.

"Training? Intelligence? HA! I was born to kick ass being half devil. You started off as a rookie cop running from _zombies_. How hard is it to run past something that can only stumble? Not to mention you can hear them before they're there! _That_ requires brains?" Dante teased obviously insulted.

"Well, I don't see how you can compare me with Chris." Nero butted in when Leon looked like he might break a bottle over Dante's head.

"Maybe because you're both the safe alternative and your forearms are larger than your head? Well, at least your devil arm there kid." Dante said with a chuckle as he ruffled Nero's hair which Nero quickly smacked away.

"What's wrong with my forearms?" Chris suddenly asked sounding angry.

"Nothing... If you need a heavy duty forklift." Wesker suddenly cracked causing almost everyone, but Vergil and Chris, to bust out into laughter.

"Shut up! There are plenty of people who think my muscles are attractive."

"Ahh yes." Dante began with a dreamy sigh. "The fan girls," he lifted his glass. "To the girls who keep me in business and you three knee deep in zombie splatter."

"Is that meant to be a toast?" Vergil asked as the others began to lift their glasses. "I would not waste it on those perverted females."

"Hey, don't be talking smack 'bout our fannies." Dante snapped before everyone stared at him for saying _smack _and _fannies _in the same sentence. "Our fans keep us going. You're just still pissed off about the yaoi stuff."

"Stuff?" Vergil seethed. "Your - was in my -! How am I not supposed to be pissed about that? How can you not be?"

"Because I always top Nero." Dante replied casually with a grin on his face.

"Do not!" Nero snapped. "I've topped sometimes to."

"Oh stop it already." Wesker broke in slamming his gloved hand onto the table to get their attentions. He pulled off his sunglasses before pulling out a cloth to begin cleaning them and giving everyone full view of his evil, snake-like eyes. "Really, I don't see what the issue is."

"You wouldn't understand what it's like to be molested for a fan girls pleasure." Vergil said bitterly as he glared at his glass.

"Of course I do. I've been molested and the molestor many times. Men or women. It doesn't matter as long as I get what I want in the end. Right Chris?" Wesker responded putting and arm around Chris who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Right Leon?"

"Leave me out of this." Leon said looking everywhere but Wesker.

"I've dipped my wick in every canon character and I've looked damn good doing it. What have I to complain about?" Wesker continued with a sadistic look in his eye that even managed to scare Dante.

"Dude, how can you hang out with him?" Dante asked Leon.

"We thought his sadistic personality would make us look better in comparison when around women. But somehow even with that he still takes more home. " Leon replied just as the waitress came over with more drinks and bypassed them all to put Wesker's drink down first. "He doesn't drink a lot though, so he makes the best designated driver."

"If he doesn't try to have sex with you once he drives you home." Chris added under his breath bitterly.

"Okay, can we please get off this topic. It obviously makes everyone but Dante and Captain Sadisto uncomfortable." Nero interrupted having put his hands over his ears to be left out of this conversation.

"All right, then how about last names?" Dante offered before taking his beer in hand and grinning at the waitress.

"What about them?" Leon asked.

"Well, how come _you _guys have them and we don't?"

"Hey... yeah! What's up with that?" Nero asked.

"Face it. You're just gothic, fairtytale fodder only as good as your first names. While we, are all highly trained average Joe's fighting for the good of the world." Leon began smugly before Wesker eyed him. "Okay, all but Wesker, but he _use _to be one of us before he went insane."

"Thank you." Wesker said.

"You're welcome." Leon replied.

"You would think that Kennedy, but did it ever occur to you that we're just too cool for last names? Why overdo it when our first names alone can barely contain our greatness? Besides, we all have historic and powerful names. Leon? Chris? Pffttt... Albert!" Dante said before bursting into hysterics while Nero tried to contain his own. "Eheh... no offense though Wesker dude."

"None taken, but I _will _be driving you home later for that one." Wesker said evenly as he peered at Dante over his sunglasses. Dante's face went white.

"Our names are normal names. Like Vergil is any better than Alber-" Chris began only trying to defend his friends but realizing quickly he'd made a mistake.

"What did you say human?" Vergil seethed as he stood, blue points of light forming a circle around him and pointed at Chris.

"Now now Vergy, sit your ass down. What did I say before we came?" Dante asked as he pulled on his brothers coat. Vergil's eyes narrowed. "What did I say Vergil?"

"Killing humans is strictly forbidden under pain of karaoke and pictures to prove it happened." Vergil mumbled glaring away from the table.

"Damn straight, so sit."

Reluctantly Vergil lowered himself down, glaring at Chris with his blue arrows hovering behind him.

"Dude, c'mon. 'Nough with the lightshow." Dante urged when his twin wouldn't ease up.

"Fine." Vergil said before the blue swords vanished. Dante pushed his drink back towards him and Vergil decided it would entertain him more than those around him and picked it up to begin drinking.

"We may not have last names, but we have powers." Nero said trying to ease the tension, but not realizing that this might only create more animosity among their guests.

"Powers?" Wesker asked as his eyes lifted to Nero's with an odd glint.

"Well-Yeah. Devil Trigger, my arm. You know," the boy replied turning to look anywhere else but the tyrant's all _too _interested stare.

"All _three _of you have this, power... This devil trigger?" Wesker continued. Nero went to answer when he felt Chris kick him in the shin, shaking his head for him not to answer that. Too bad Dante, all ego puffed, answered for him.

"Damn straight. There ain't nothing like us out there. We could take down anything you could throw at us without breaking a sweat! People would _kill _to have just an ounce of our power! And let's face it, pretty on the eyes as well..." Dante said smugly as he sat back in his seat.

Wesker's mouth curled into a cruel smile as he stood up, towering above them all.

"Fascinating. You know Dante, I'm sure I could use your... talents. Little know this, but I actually strive to help humanity in _numerous_ ways. Perhaps you, Nero and your brother could help me?" Wesker asked as he leaned forward, placing both hands on the table.

Dante noticed everyone at the table, Chris and Leon in particular, covertly shaking their heads so Wesker would not see.

"Does it pay well?" Dante asked, obviously missing the underlining issue that he was talking to a sociopathic psychotic with a God complex who had no problem using anyone he found fascinating as his next lab project.

* * *

**PS: And so you know my absence wasn't for nothing, thanks to your patience, I've been able to lose 85 lbs (and counting) since July of 2010. :) Onward!**


	16. Creva Anyone?

**This story I wasn't sure what to do with, since it is not DMC related, but I can't just post it as random in the RE section. So if it violates anything I will definitely pull it.**

**Basically I played a LOT of RE5, which is what inspired the story "Old Times". But really, I'm a softy for the "Creva" pairing and eventually the following happened. I'm not ruling out the idea of continuing this at all, so if you like it, let me know and we'll see if I can't continue it once I get my current stories finished.**

**Obviously there is to be RE5 spoilers in here, so if you are allergic please refrain from moving beyond the author note. :)**

* * *

_One... two... three..._

_Sleep._

A moment of silence, followed by a deeply frustrated sigh, was a sure indicator that this wasn't going to work. Who had come up with this ridiculous idea of counting yourself to sleep?

Chris Redfield opened his eyes tiredly before sitting up in his bed. He glanced towards the clock which didn't make anything easier since it refused to move past 12:46 am. Even though he was damn sure he'd been laying there forever.

His bedroom window was open to try and stifle the hot summer evening and lack of an air conditioner. On occasion he had felt a small feather of wind against his sweaty back, but the repose was brief and unsatisfying.

_Like most things now_, he thought with a grimace.

Chris scrubbed his hand across the stubble on his chin, knowing all too well he should've shaved, but hadn't felt the slightest bit interested lately. Hell, he didn't feel like doing much of anything lately.

He tried to count the amount of time spent over the years fighting for this life. For the very air he was breathing, to even be alive and well here in his own bed. He had faced countless horrors and lost so much for this very moment... Yet he was restless.

Throwing off the sheet that clung to his thighs, he turned to set his feet on the cool wooden floor. He stared out the window and listened to the sounds of life just outside. The occasional car passing, sirens in the distance and some other indiscernible ones he didn't try to figure out.

Umbrella was gone now, along with Wesker and Tricell. He had always wondered what would happen if his old Captain would truly be erased from this world. It was a scary thought considering he had built his life around stopping him and anything he managed to poison with his influence.

Albert Wesker was his demon. Albert Wesker was now dead.

So why did he feel like it wasn't over? _Because it never is._

He took another deep sigh, filling his chest to expanse before exhaling.

Jill was still recovering from her post traumatic stress, compliments of what Wesker had forced her to endure. Through it all, Chris had been by her side as much as time permitted to help her through the process. Slowly he had seen his old partner emerging. Another thing to be happy for.

But always his mind wandered elsewhere. Somewhere. Someone.

_You fucked up big time..._

Bingo.

Yes; his restlessness sprang from a lot of things. Regret and shame to name a few. All though beginning and ending with Sheva Alomar.

Chris felt himself wince at the thought of her. The last moments spent together made his stomach fall out and that sense of humiliation come flooding back as if it were happening anew.

After a short time under medical care to make sure all three were okay, Sheva and he were released. Jill needed additional time for the wound left behind from the ordeal with Wesker. The last remnant of his evil forever scarred her body and her soul.

They were not immediately reassigned and so Chris took a little time off. In those days he had gotten to know Sheva properly, rather than the rushed introduction and need to know conversations in the midst of danger. She had been so serious, as was expected given the circumstances, but once clear of danger she was, well, _charming_.

Chris had always buried himself in his work and had never made friends outside of the few good men and women he'd met along the way. Sheva though was quick to pull him out of that and went so far as to take him drinking. Luckily both of them knew their own tolerance and avoided getting drunk. But hearing about her life and actually being able to tell someone about his was kind of nice. Even to have someone steer him away from talking about work, a bad habit of his, by making him take a shot every time he did.

And he would be lying if he did not notice that her civi clothes added to her... charms.

Not to mention she'd hustled him shamelessly at Pool.

As the night had worn on he was intoxicated by her quick laughter, the warm scent that came from her dark skin and the way it shone under lamps hanging overhead in the outdoor bar. With Jill it was always a friendship and nothing more. He had wanted more from Sheva when she'd asked his clumsy ass to dance and pressed her soft body against his.

He was 35 years old for fuck sake and acting like an inexperienced nerd dancing for his first time with the prom queen. She had only smiled as she curled her fingers at the nape of his neck making him want to surrender all his Star Wars memorabilia to her. There were some forces much more powerful than _the _Force and he had been holding one of them in his arms.

It wasn't readily apparent when the moment slipped from relaxed friendliness to something more. He had suggested they call it a night more out of concern that sooner or later she would physically feel what he was mentally denying. Reminding himself that she was only 23 seemed to help, along with the mantra of 'She's your partner, nothing more'.

When he had walked her back to the hotel they had both been staying at at the time though he had been surprised when she'd asked him inside. She'd lain her hand on his chest and given him a smile that a blind man could see as inviting. He had wanted to accept with every inch of his... being. Before he could even give it decent thought he had declined the offer to his stupefied amazement. Almost said the words before he could register them.

_Why?_

He'd asked himself that so many times over the past year. Especially when her breathtaking look of flirtation was quickly replaced by, what he now guessed, was shame and anger. Goodbyes were exchanged and she literally shut the door on him; leaving him standing with his mouth wide open.

Two days later she got her new orders and left without a word. When he did manage to catch her before then she could barely meet his eyes and little was exchanged between them. So she had been the lingering guilt beating the back of his skull whenever he found a free moment.

The nights were much worse, because when he wasn't seeing her face turning hard from his rejection, he was thinking about what if. If he had said yes...

Two things could've happened. He could've slept with her and possibly have come out unscathed with a witty, beautiful woman he would be proud to take home to Claire. Or they could've slept together and have had the same outcome with neither able to look at one another the same again. He didn't know if that would've been the more humiliating alternative to what actually happened.

Chris leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes.

No. He liked to think of her in his bed on a hot night and the scent her moist skin would give off. How she would laugh when teased or touched and what it would be like to just lose himself for one night in her warmth. To hear his name coming from her soft lips...

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

Chris' eyes shot open when he heard a sudden banging on his front door. He leapt to his feet and out of habit went for the gun he kept in the bedside drawer.

Slowly he made his way to the front door, putting his eye up to the peephole to see who it was. All he could see was a baseball cap that had B.S.S.A. stitched in the front. Not letting his guard down too much he unlatched the door and opened it.

"Who is it?" He asked as he peered out into the hallway.

"Chris Redfield?"

"Yes?" Chris responded cautiously. As the man made eye contact Chris could see he had a gruff look to him, almost as unshaven as Chris but definitely older. The skin around his eyes was wrinkled a bit and rough, worn looking, yet tanned. His brown eyes were hard though which added to the intimidating vibe Chris was beginning to get from him. Didn't help he kept frowning down at Chris' boxers, which had been a gag gift from Claire, showing several zombies.

"Suit up and be ready to leave within 10 minutes. No need to pack anything," the man replied as he began looking around the hallway.

"But-"

"Later," he said, cutting Chris off.

"Not a chance pal. Show me some proper ID or I'm not going anywhere." Chris said stubbornly.

This request actually earned him a small smile, which looked like a feat on the man's part.

"Smart boy," the elder man replied, instantly rubbing Chris the wrong way. He hadn't been a _boy_ in 23 years. He pulled from his jacket an official B.S.S.A. issued identification card, which Chris took to examine. "Name's Burkhard, but we can commence with the formalities later."

Chris eyed the card, looking for the full name when the card was yanked from his hand.

"Satisfied? Get a move on." Burkhard said tucking the ID away. At that moment a few more people came walking down the hall. To Chris' surprise among them was...

"Claire?" Chris asked as his sister practically jumped on him.

"Chris!" She cried in a tone of definite relief. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Chris patted her on the back uncomfortably and wondered what the hell she was talking about. His eyes lifted towards Burkhard who kept looking down the hall anxiously.

Claire pulled back and pushed him into his apartment before he had a chance to question. She even gave an airy wave as she closed the door when Burkhard went to argue.

"Give us a minute, okay?" She ordered, more than asked, before shutting the door. When she turned she pushed Chris further in. "Go get dressed."

"What's going on?" He pressed. Claire only crossed her arms and said no more. So Chris huffed and headed back to pull on some clothes, swearing he heard her compliment him on his boxers.

Once in a pair of jeans and a shirt he padded back to find Claire raiding his fridge. On the counter was assorted things for making sandwiches.

"Claire. What are you doing?"

"Packing. The food is terrible and I won't go one more day without a PB&J sandwich," she replied pointedly as she began smoothing peanut butter over a piece of bread. "Want one?"

Chris frowned and walked towards the counter, sitting on the side next to the counter top she was using.

"I don't want food. I want an explanation." Chris replied eyeing her. "What are you doing here? Hell... Why were you looking as if you might find me dead on my doorstep?"

Claire slowed her pace a bit and gave her brother a side long glance.

"Sorry about that. I can't tell you much, since what just happened pretty much happened to me. One minute I'm kicking ass in Grand Theft Auto, and next thing old Burk is banging on my door telling me to pack up." Claire replied before putting her two pieces of bread together and taking a bite. Her eyes rolled back like she was in heaven and Chris couldn't help but grin. "Gof... dis ib heaben." she managed with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

"You don't know anything else?" Chris asked seriously, once she had managed to gulp down milk straight from the carton.

"In terms of what the hell we're doing here? Only that it's serious and we are not being called out on assignment. Burk out there, well he is a top ranking officer within the B.S.S.A., or was. He's retired from what I could get. Yet he has been assigned to accompany us to headquarters. If you ask me I think he and the others are protection."

"Protection? Like, bodyguards?" Chris asked.

"Which is why I was so freaked when I first saw you. There is no telling what you could be getting yourself and me dragged into. You have a knack for it, ya know?" Claire responded, no doubt trying to ease the look from his face.

Yes. Chris did have a knack for getting in trouble, while Claire had a knack for chasing after him and further entangling her in the messes he made. One thing that was clear to him was that if this was protective detail he was dealing with, there were far too many people Chris had pissed off over the years to narrow it down to one. Making Burkhard's decision to get Claire a good one, since she had proved to be one of his greatest weaknesses time and time again.

Chris put an arm around his sister to her surprise and thanked his lucky stars that she was with him. Seemed he was always finding her in the hands of someone else with her life in danger. It was nice to know she was under his protection no matter where it was they were going.

"You big sissy," she said rolling her eyes, but turning towards him with a laugh. "I _can _take care of myself you know."

"Can't you ever just be a little sister?"

"Can't you ever _not _be an older brother?" Claire shot back with a smirk before biting off another big piece of her sandwich.

"Fine, fine. So what do you know about Burkhard, aside from him being retired?" Chris asked, letting her go and hopping down off the counter.

"That is pretty much it. Oh... and don't ask him about his first name." Claire added attempting to stifle a laugh. "Just call him Burk, or Burkhard and you'll be fine."

"Why? What's his first name?"

"_Herbert_." Claire said before chuckling. "He's kinda sensitive about it. Gave me the silent treatment the whole way here because I _kinda_, _sorta_, said his name was funny."

"Good to know."


	17. Halloween

**This little tidbit I have is actually pretty old. I was trying to write a Halloween story for my birthday that never got finished. I also wanted to link DMC with another fandom I love. The TV series Supernatural. :) I can honestly say I was on crack when I wrote this...lol Don't ask about the Twilight references. lmao**

* * *

**Halloween**

A knock came to the door as a small group of kids stood staring at the large double doors hopefully.

"I hear it's haunted," one girl in a blue Dorothy dress with ruby slippers said anxiously.

"No. There is a gateway to hell in the basement," another boy added as he pushed up his Jason Voorhees mask and rolled his eyes. "Duh. Everyone knows that."

They heard footsteps coming forward and all stopped breathing for what would come with the opening of the door.

Smoke billowed out making it hard to see as cries and moans came from within filling the children with dread. Then, from the smoke emerged a tall figure dressed in black. A cape hung snugly around his neck as vivid blue eyes stared down at them impatiently.

The kids stepped back immediately, wondering if they should flee the evil creature before them as the word _vampire _was whispered among them.

Then from nowhere came a yell and someone tackled the tall figure away from the door to much yelling and 'ows'. Another figure came to the door dressed in a simple western style plaid shirt, jeans, and holding a shotgun.

"Come on kids! If you want to live come with me!"

They stared oddly at the man in the oh-so-obvious brunette wig that was overly shaggy.

"What are you supposed to be?" Han Solo asked doubtfully.

The man's stature relaxed a bit and he sighed as he approached the group.

"Just play along kids," he said glancing to the corner where the fighting continued. The kids came inside glancing nervously at one another before looking at the place.

They could see the smoke had been coming from machines by the door and the shrill yelling from a stereo. They looked doubtfully at one another before coming back to their host who was beginning to lose character... Whatever that character was supposed to be.

Finally glancing to the corner they saw the vampire fighting with another man about the same height. He wore a worn, leather jacket in brown and ripped up jeans. He too wore an oh-so-obvious wig that spiked a bit at top.

"Eat it Twilight!" The wigged man said as he plunged a knife into the vampires chest. The kids just stared, unsure what to do until they saw _actual_ blood seeping from the wound.

Screaming their heads off they all turned tail and booked it out of the place never even looking back as they literally wet themselves.

Back in Devil May Cry Nero shut the door and sighed.

"I told you this was a bad idea Dante."

"Did you _have _to actually stab me?" Vergil asked in a loathsome growl as he extracted the blade from his chest.

"I thought they'd think it was cool." Dante replied surprised. "I thought everyone loved Supernatural," he continued gesturing to his costume.

"We look nothing like Sam and Dean." Nero said crossing his arms.

"Maybe not you with that mop on your head, but I totally have the Dean vibe. Hell, I'm pretty sure Kripke made that show with me in mind." Dante continued smugly as he cocked his gun.

"This is stupid. Why am I the vampire? You and I are brothers, so wouldn't it make more sense that Nero be the vampire?" Vergil asked staring at the damage done to his costume.

"We're twins. So I needed someone who didn't look exactly like me. Besides, that look suits you." Dante replied clapping his hand on Vergil's shoulder and looking apologetic as it caused his wound to bleed a bit more. "Sorry dude."

"We've been doing this for four hours and no one has gotten in far enough to go through this shitty haunted house you thought up." Nero said as he pulled the scratchy wig off his head and sat back on the couch. "Think we could forego the vamp staking and wait till they are actually inside before scaring them off?"

"Maybe your right... We've been doing this all wrong... Trish! Lady!" Dante called. Within a few seconds the door by the stairs opened and a blonde figure appeared.

"What's up?" Trish asked decked out in what he called affectionately the "Ruby's first season" costume.

"Hot damn. You put the real Ruby to shame babe." Dante sighed contentedly.

The whole deal was to create a haunted house and filling it with characters from Dante's new obsession, Supernatural. Naturally Dante was Dean Winchester, Nero was his Sammy with Vergil playing whatever villain he wanted. Not knowing much he'd chosen the only thing he'd seen recently that seemed _with the times_. He was supposed to be Edward Cullen to Dante's _chagrin_. Rather than doing any research he'd bought a cape and called himself a vampire.

"Sometimes I really doubt your devotion to Sparkle motion Verg." Dante had sighed at his brothers lack of enthusiasm or hair 'fwoop'.

Trish would be the two alternate bodies of Ruby from Supernatural showing both the blonde and brunette options through out the evening.

Lady though had said she didn't care what she was as long as she wasn't dressed like a stripper. So, basing her costume choice on Vergil's he'd gotten her a wig, jeans and a sweater to be the Bella to Vergil's Edward. Seconds later Lady walked through the door looking displeased with the long, brunette wig on her head.

"I should've been Death," she groaned as she tugged on the shirt which clung too closely in her opinion.

"Death is only in two episodes. People wouldn't get it."

"I feel like I want to kill myself," Lady continued adamantly.

"That's the spirit! See Verg? Lady's in Bella mode." Dante replied with a smile.

"Dante..." Trish began.

"Call me Dean, witch." Dante replied with a wide grin.

"Maybe later. Can we go out now? The kids aren't taking the bait."

"But we haven't even shown off the fake blood and guts I spent all day making. Or the devil arms strategically placed to make the little ones wet themselves." Dante said in a five year olds whine.

Trish walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing all too well if they remained that the night would be lost to the fun they should rightfully be having.

"But if we go out, maybe we could do some hunting... You could be Dean for the evening... Mr. Winchester," she said adding a little flirt to the whisper of that name in his ear. Dante's grin grew wide as he puffed his chest out.

"Come on Sammy," he said cocking his shotgun again. "We got some evil sons a bitches to kill."

"My name's Nero." Nero sighed annoyed.

"Tonight it's Sammy, bitch."

"Jerk." Nero snapped only making Dante feel giddier.

"You two coming?" Dante asked looking at the gloomy Twi-two.

"No way." Lady said as she pulled off her wig. "Bad enough you saw me this way, let alone the creatures I have to slay on a daily basis. Don't need to give them ammo to make fun of me with."

"This is true. What about you tall, dark and emo?"

Vergil glared at his twin and purposely bared his actual fangs in a sneer.

"Right. You two stay here and hand out candy then." Dante said before ushering the other two out the front door.

"Why do we let him get us into these situations?" Lady asked as she sat back on the couch.

"I'm still attempting to figure that out. I try to fool myself by saying it has to do with the fact we're related, yet if that were the case I wouldn't want to kill him half the time." Vergil replied as he sat beside her.


	18. Working Title

_**This**_** story has been in my head for months, yet, like everything else, I can't seem to put anything into writing. The oddity of it is that it's a crossover between DMC and the Immortals After Dark series by Kresley Cole.**

**If you're not familiar with the Immortals After Dark series (and are over 18...*eyes you*) then I recommend you get aquainted. The girl readers at least... It may be a romance series, but I'm kind of desperately in love with it. In a way I've never let a romance series get to me...lol The characters are funny and likable, the world and lore Cole builds is immersive and, there's tons of action... er, unrelated to anything sexual...lmao Where is your mind? *tut*... okay and sex. XD**

**I also hope that fans of DMC won't mind me doing this cross over, as the IAD series deals with the idea of immortal beings like vampires, lychae, valkyrie, witches and...demons. Considering Devil May Cry stars two pretty immortal half demons... well, it's not that far of a stretch, right?**

**I love both series and I cannot hold back any longer. Or else my brain may quit on me all together.**

**The pairing here is, as always, Lady and Vergil. :)**

**Lady's mother was murdered and she herself mercilessly left to die. Yet fate intervened and gave her the second chance to take revenge on the creatures who took her life from her. Being the one living human to know of the Lore, Lady has made it her personal mission in life to kill every last demon she finds. That is until one finds her and won't let go.**

**Vergil, having recently reunited with his long lost brother, is searching for the person responsible for his own mother's death. When he crosses paths with a demon hating huntress he tries hard to put the kiss they shared and her out of his head. But an insane Valkyrie named Nix hires him with promises of the information he seeks if only he will capture the huntress and bring her to New Orleans. Easier said than done...**

**Did I mention Valkyrie are holding Dante as ransom? Add in some witches, tequila and I highly doubt Dante will ever want Vergil to return for him...lmao**

* * *

**(Title in progress)**

**Chapter 1**

He couldn't get her out of his head.

Truthfully? He needed a distraction. Something; anything to get this mind off his own thoughts of the huntress. But he had little in the way of friends, and those he did have were currently shrouded in their own euphoria of finding their fated mates.

Vergil shuddered. Talking to either Rydstrom or Cadeon would only exacerbate the issue in hearing that happiness. He sighed. It wasn't like they did not deserve it, so who was he to interrupt only to be reminded of exactly what he wanted to forget.

Dante... He thought about this for a moment. Was he actually seeking out the company of his crude, lascivious twin so _he_ didn't have to think of crude and lascivious things? He remembered their last meeting and figured the headache was worth the risk to just feel normal again.

If truth be told he envied his younger twin for living such a stark contrast of a life all these years. Though their faces were the same, their personalities were in perfect conflict. Maybe that was why, despite his problem with patience, he wanted his twin around. If his dark thoughts were the moon, Dante, in a way, was the sun. His presence always lit up a room and put others at ease, where Vergil filled most people with dread with his quietness.

Talking to Dante, no matter how much it went against his own nature, made Vergil feel hope for something better. Dante represented the good still left in this world. Right now, he needed to drown out his own thoughts with his brother's cheerful banter.

Turning to his phone, he lifted the receiver and dialed the number. Leaning back in his chair with a sigh he waited for either his twin to answer, or for the voice mail to tell him to "Fuck off, unless you're hot, in which case why aren't you with me now?"

Neither happened.

"It's about damn time... I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," a female's voice answered. Vergil had to check the caller ID to make sure he'd dialed the right number.

"Excuse me?" He asked, taken back by the oddly familiar tone.

"Oh hell no Vergie! You don't go stringing me along for months on end and then expect me to forgive you," the female voice continued, but rather than sounding angry she sounded... happy? _What the hell?_ "I thought you were supposed to be the chivalrous tight ass of the two? No manners at all..."

Vergil felt his headache beginning.

"Nix?" Vergil asked, only to breathe deeply when he only heard a girlish giggle come from the other side.

_Valkyries.._. He shook his head.

Of all the times, this was not one of them. Especially considering the woman he was speaking to was _call the paddy wagon, she's gonna blow_, insane. Something she seemed to aspire to with relish.

For some strange reason Nix had taken a keen interest in him over the past month. He'd received a phone call, out of the blue, from this female he'd never met before asking if he would be up for some Wii Golf. He thought it was a practical joke, someone messing with him, but she had been serious.

"Seems all my compadres have flown the coop for marital bliss. I need a second and I've heard you're pretty handy with your hands."

He had hung up the phone, not realizing who it was on the other line at the time. There wasn't an immortal who had not heard of Nix the All Knowing, or the great powers of sight she possessed. If he'd known he'd insulted such a highly regarded, well loved and potentially psychotic Valkyrie would he have acted differently?

Probably not. As harsh as it seemed this was just how he had always been. Cut off from the world by his own hand. Patience wasn't his forte, because he never had other people to learn to be patient with. Nix's interruption of his life was exactly that. An unwanted interruption. So after a while of receiving midnight phone calls asking if he was _ready to play with the big girls_ he had decided to go cellular to avoid her when changing his number did nothing but provoke her more.

Then came the text messages.

_Darling demon/human guy. Duman? Hemon? LOL You have to call me, because I rock, and roll all night long sweet Suzie!_

_I cannot decide between a vodka sour, or a mojito. I just like saying mojito I think... Do demons drink mojitos?_

Eventually it escalated to forwarded picture messages that made even a hardened demon like him blush like a school boy.

His current cell number was private and yet he felt now if she'd wanted to call or come for him she just would've. It was a game he realized as he heard her humming on the other line. Valkyrie were cunning, beautiful and deadly warriors known to possess other abilities unique to each one. Nix was also an incredibly powerful Soothsayer with the ability to both charm and drive one insane within the same moment.

"Why are you harassing me?" Vergil finally asked when Nix refused to respond.

"Because it's fun?" She asked in return. He felt his headache deepen, then another thought surfaced.

"Why do you have my brother's cell phone?"

"Because _he's_ fun?"

"Nix..." He tried so hard to sound calm, but his temper was rising.

"Vergie." She purred.

He was going to hang up in that moment, deciding he would use smoke signals to get a hold of Dante from now on, because phones just weren't worth this.

But then he heard his brother in the background laughing with a group of females. _More Valkyrie. Wonderful..._

"Okay. Fine. You have my attention. How may I help you Nix?" He said in the best polite voice he could muster.

"Oh, loads Vergie. We still have an open spot for table tennis if you're interested. But first, I need a favor," she said sweetly.

"Of course you do." He sat back in his chair and waited for the hook.

"I hear you had a run in with a pretty notorious huntress lately. Even swapped a bit of DNA."

"He totally did Nixy... Seriously, I was beginning to think he swung the other way, but he made his brother proud." Dante's slurred voice sounded from the other side as if he'd just walked up and overheard.

_Dante... that bastard!_

"What about it?" He asked, swearing he would kill his twin later. So much for occupying his thoughts _away_ from the huntress.

"You see, despite my wonderfully amazing awesome powers of forsight... That is one hard chick to find and I _need_ to speak with her. Like... yesterday. Dante here was telling me you two find people for a living."

"Find and _kill_," he corrected.

"I'm only looking to find... and what the client wants-"

"Who says you are a client?"

"Dante. He totally whored you out to me for cash. No joking."

"He needs to be whored out to someone!" came Dante's voice and a lot of female laughter followed. Vergil was on his last nerve.

"Listen Valkyrie. I do not take kindly to being ridiculed or made fun of. If you want this huntress so much then have Dante do your dirty work. There is no amount of money that would make this remotely appealing." Vergil said in a tone of grave seriousness.

Their laughter set his nerves on edge, memories coming back to him that he quickly pushed away.

"I'm not offering you cash, but information you seek." Nix said in a tone so clear of her usual insanity that for a moment it sounded sincere. Yet he remained quiet, afraid that if he answered her it would turn into another rant. "I know how to find him. The one who killed your mother."

* * *

**I will do my very best to update as soon as possible and thanks again for sticking with me guys. :)**

**-Shy**


End file.
